Tornado en Aguas Claras
by tiwii
Summary: Dos Criaderos de caballos, Dos Familias por la disputa del titulo del mejor, cuando las hermanas Swan vuelven por lo que les arrebataron..los hermanos Cullen defenderan su estatus como los mejores, no se dejaran intimidar ¿Quien podra ganar? ExB RxEm AxJ
1. Prólogo

_Hola Nenas, aquí también les traigo esta historia, este relato es inspirado en la novela Pasion de Gavilanes que fue una de mis favoritas, Tornado en Aguas Claras no esta terminado _

_en ninguna de las paginas que publico y será reescrito en algunas partes asique quitare todos los caps y comenzare nuevamente a publicar la historia, espero les gusten los cambios que_

_ serán en su mayoría de ortografía y acentuación. **LOS DIAS DE PUBLICACION SERAN LOS LUNES Y LA CLASIFICACION ES T** Las amo y espero sus comentarios…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

**Summary: **Dos Criaderos de caballos, dos familias por la disputa del título del mejor, cuando las hermanas Swan vuelven por lo que les arrebataron, los hermanos Cullen defenderán su estatus como los mejores, no se dejaran intimidar ¿Quién podrá ganar? ¿Por qué se dejaran llevar? ¿Pasión desenfrenada o tal vez por el orgullo del ganador?

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

**

**_Edward POV:_**

Estábamos en la competencia más importante del año, en aquellas que solo los más grandes podían entrar, nosotros ya éramos de la casa, _éramos los mejores._

Somos los hermanos Cullen, dueños de un imperio, los más grandes productores de caballos de carrera del país, tenemos en nuestras manos un negocio por el cual podríamos llegar a ser los más importantes en el mundo y lo mejor es que nos gusta la sensación, tener poder es algo maravilloso.

— Edward ¿cuántos caballos tenemos en la competencia?— preguntó mi hermano mayor, Emmett.

— Quince, somos la hacienda con más crías en exposición.

— muy bien entonces de seguro ganaremos todos los premios— dijo mi otro hermano, Jasper, con una gran sonrisa reflejada en su mirada.

Nuestra hacienda llamada "Aguas Claras" era la mas productiva de toda la región, además de dedicarnos al negocio de los caballos nos estábamos haciendo famosos en la producción de vinos y además en el ámbito agrícola, teníamos suerte de haber estudiado cada uno algo que nos ayudara a manejar nuestros negocios, Emmett era ingeniero en Agronomía, famoso por sus descubrimientos en el mismo ámbito, Jasper un enólogo reconocido en todo el mundo, es llamado de las mejores catas para participar su opinión es valorada por los grandes productores del mundo, en cambio yo estudie Economía y Administración de empresas, cada uno se encargaba de una parte de nuestro patrimonio pero a la hora de tomar desiciones siempre lo hacíamos juntos, somos los hermanos mas unidos del mundo, siempre nos tenemos el uno al otro, desde que nuestros padres murieron siempre fue así, sacamos los negocios adelante y ahora podemos decir que la tarea esta casi cumplida.

— Miren, son los caballos de la hacienda Swan— menciono Jasper, gire mi vista y su capaz Jacob Black, venía caminando junto a las crías.

— de seguro el viejo Charly lo está intentando otra vez- dije sin ningún interés

— ese hombre no se cansa a pesar de estar tan enfermo no quiere dar su brazo a torcer- agrego Jasper

— no nos preocupemos creo que son siete u ocho caballos los que inscribieron, además ellos jamás han podido ganar, el viejo se arruino desde que falleció su mujer y no se ha podido recuperar de aquella perdida— dijo Emmett

Todos miramos atentos las exposiciones, podía recordar claramente el rostro de la mujer de Charly Swan, él fue uno de los mejores criadores de toda la región, pero hace unos años su mujer, René Swan, murió llevándolo a la quiebra y a la ruina total, el pobre hombre no pudo soportar la perdida y cayo en depresión abandonando todo, una mala elección.

— _señores la exposición finalizó, daremos el resultado en una hora— _anuncio un alegre locutor

El tiempo paso rápido, sabíamos a lo que íbamos y con lo que nos iríamos, soy un hombre que confía en sus instintos, se que nuestros caballos son los mejores y estaba seguro de que los primeros lugares serian nuestros, mire a mis hermanos y tenían el mismo semblante, el de un _ganador._

— _Señoras y señores anunciaremos a los competidores premiados en esta exposición de crías de carrera. Este año tenemos un empate…_

— ¡Un Empate?— dijimos los 3 al unísono

— _tenemos a dos excelentes expositores este año, a los actuales campeones, el criadero de "Aguas Claras" a cargo de los hermanos Cullen y el Criadero "Tornado Negro" a cargo de las hermanas Swan._

Todos aplaudieron, instantáneamente nuestras vistas se fueron a una mesa que estaba en el otro lado del salón…

— había… escuchado que las hermanas Swan habían regresado del extranjero— dijo Jasper con sus ojos perdidos en la mesa.

— el viejo Charly las mando afuera cuando quebró, fue muy astuto las salvo de su miseria— decía Emmett mientras fruncía el ceño

— _por favor los ganadores acérquense para ser galardonados…_

Nos levantamos de la mesa con el mismo garbo que nos caracterizaba, al igual que ellas, a medida que nos íbamos acercando intente identificarlas, las hermanas Swan se habían marchado poco después de la muerte de su madre, no tendrían más de 15 años, al observarlas me di cuenta que estaban cambiadas, los años no habían pasado en vano para ninguna, la madures había llegado a todas dándoles un aire de superioridad y de belleza. Las tres eran unas hermosas chicas pero que tenían el dolor de una vida reflejada en sus ojos.

— Así que ustedes son los Cullen— dijo una muchacha de pelo y ojos Color Chocolate, tenía una sonrisa soberbia en sus labios, eran de color carmesí.

— así es— respondí con el mismo tono, iguale sus movimientos y levante mi cabeza, les deje ver que no nos amedrentarían, eran unas simples chiquillas que habían estado en el extranjero.

— bueno, nosotras somos las hermanas Swan y hemos venido a recuperar lo que nos pertenece- dijo una chica un poco más baja y de cabellos color carbón.

— ¿y qué sería eso?— les preguntó Emmett divertido.

— el titulo del mejor criadero, fue nuestro y les juro que volverá a su lugar de origen— contesto nuevamente la chica de cabellos chocolate, su mirada nos desafío, pose mis ojos en ella y absorbí la intensidad de su mirada.

Los dos bandos estábamos estáticos en el suelo, si esta era una declaración de guerra había sido una muy inusual pero increíblemente hermosa, las mujeres que nos estaban declarando la guerra tenían de soberbias y orgullosas lo mismo que de bellas, sin duda seria una pelea bastante interesante.

Si ellas querían pelear no nos dejaríamos vencer tan fácil, para tener algo que perdiste tienes que ganártelo nuevamente y yo Edward Cullen junto a mis hermanos pelearíamos para defender nuestro titulo _aunque nuestra vida quedara en ello, La contienda estaba desatada._

_

* * *

_

**_Ojala les guste como va quedando, los cambios no seran muchos pero ayudaran a que se entienda mejor, las amo..._**

**_¿Rws?_**


	2. De vuelta a la Realidad

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 1:**

**De Vuelta a la Realidad**

**

* * *

**

_Hola Nenas, comenzamos nuevamente con las publicaciones diarias. Aquí está el primer capi de Tornado en Aguas Claras, esta demás decirles que esta historia está basada _

_en Pasión de Gavilanes pero **N**_**_O ES UNA ADAPTACION _**_por lo que encontraran cosas nuevas que no están en la novela, yo solo tomare algunos elementos de ella para agregarlos_

_ a la historia central, espero les guste ya que a mí me encanta esta historia y pretendo hacerla bien interesante. Para las que me comentaron en sus rws que había pasado con los demás caps, volveré a subirlos cada semana ya que si se dan cuenta he corregido la ortografía y la acentuación que estaban horribles ademas he agregado algunas cosas nuevas pero la historia en su escencia sigue siendo lo mismo. Nos vemos mañana en el segundo_

_ capítulo de Scort, publicare en la noche asique ahí nos leemos._

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Emmett:**

— ¡Lleven esos caballos a los establos!— les grite a los peones que estaban acarreándolos

— ¡Si Emmett!— respondió uno de mis hombres de confianza alzando su mano en aprobación.

Mis pasos avanzaban a través de los corrales de caballos, sentía el viento y el olor del heno en mis narices, es increíble lo maravillosa que es mi vida en este momento, siento que estoy en el punto máximo y tengo todo lo que siempre quise. Miro a mí alrededor y el imperio que tengo a mis pies es más de lo que siempre desee o llegue a soñar, "Aguas Claras", el nombre de mi pasión, el nombre de mi vida, el nombre de un Imperio, de nuestro imperio.

Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y soy el administrador de la hacienda "Aguas Claras" la mejor y mas productiva de toda la región, es conocida debido a que en estos últimos meses se esta haciendo famosa en dos de los tres ámbitos más importantes que se desarrollan por esta región, nuestros campos estaban ganando prestigio, en lado agrícola ya contamos con ser uno de los mejores sembradíos, además tenemos plantaciones de uva que después de un largo proceso convertíamos en un exquisito vino de renombre, el apellido Cullen se escucha a lo largo de todo el país y pronto, espero, sea a través del mundo.

Salí de los corrales y mi vista fue privilegiada con el prado hermoso que rodeaba la "casa grande" como le decían los muchachos, estaba rodeado de hermosos jardines y flores, mis pasos se dirigieron hacia la enorme construcción que se situaba en ese prado, la belleza del lugar no se podía comparar con nada en esta región, nuestra hacienda era un regalo, un paraíso terrenal.

— Emmett— me llamo una dulce voz femenina, el tono ya me era increíblemente familiar. La figura de una mujer entro en mi campo de visión, su nombre es Sara, ella al igual que mucha gente que nos sirve han estado toda la vida en esta hacienda, en lo personal la mujer que estaba frente a mis ojos representaba a mi segunda madre, ella ha estado desde antes que naciera en esta región por lo que su vida es algo muy preciado para mi, ya de eso han pasado casi veintiocho años y sigue siendo tan importante como mi madre.

— Sara, dime—

— Emmett el almuerzo está servido, pero no encuentro a los muchachos— dijo con un tono de risa

— no te preocupes Sara, yo los encontrare— dije y una sonrisa salio de mis labios la cual ella amablemente respondió, me gire para dirigirme hacia los establos, ensille mi caballo y Salí al galope a buscar a mis hermanos.

A medida que iba pasando se veía lo productiva y hermosa que esta era, mi corazón se inflaba del solo hecho de pensar que todo esto era por nuestro esfuerzo, la Hacienda "Aguas Claras" había comenzado siendo un sueño pero con el paso del tiempo y mucho trabajo duro se convirtió en realidad, era el legado o un regalo si se pudiera decir de mis padres. Los peones se veía muy activos en sus labores, una parte del secreto de nuestro éxito es la enorme confianza y el excelente personal que tenemos, todos y cada uno de ellos son parte de este sueño, son nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros pero lo mas importante los que nos ayudaron a levantar todo esto…

Mi caballo avanzo un poco mas rápido metiéndome en uno de los bosques de la hacienda, esquive muchos árboles hasta que adentrándome un buen poco llegue a mi destino, sentí la brisa y la frescura del roció que se desprendía de la cascada, mire hacia los roqueríos de donde provenía el agua y ahí estaba recostado mojándose mi hermano, Jasper Cullen.

— ¡Hey Jazz!— lo llame, el levanto la cara para ver quien era pero siguió en la misma posición

— Hola Emmett, ¿qué necesitas hermano?—

— es Hora de Almorzar, así que ándale vamos que Sara se va a molestar— Jasper rió y rápidamente abandonó la cascada, aquella era muy importante ya que pasamos muchos momentos de felicidad en ella, cuando niños nos escapábamos siempre de Sara para venir a jugar, ahora los tiempos habían cambiado, éramos hombres grandes y con responsabilidades pero la unión seguía intacta, éramos los mejores hermanos del mundo.

— y Ahora vamos por el chiquillo— le dije en todo de risa

— ese debe estar sentado donde siempre—

Subimos a los caballos y galopamos hacia las llanuras de la hacienda, en el medio de todo el campo, se situaban rocas de tamaño colosal, al lado de la mas alta había un caballo esperando a su jinete y arriba de esta misma estaba sentado el menor de mis hermanos, el mas desordenado y soñador, Edward Cullen, un chiquillo de solo 22 años, que tenia como prioridad el amor y el vivir, su sobrenombre venia de la manera tan inmadura de ver la vida, Edward jamás se tomaba las cosas enserio, el abogaba por la locura y la pasión.

— ¡Edward!— grito Jasper hacia la llanura, él estaba sentado contemplando el paisaje, traía un sobrero de llanero de color blanco vestido con ropas de trabajo. él era un poco diferente de nosotros, Jasper y yo éramos Rubios de ojos azules igual que nuestro padre, Carlisle, pero el era de cabellos Cobrizos y ojos verdes iguales a los de mi madre, Esme, el solo acordarnos de ellos, me produce un dolor en mi pecho, nuestros padres habían muerto hace muchos años dejándonos huérfanos y con una empresa a medio construir, Edward era apenas un niño cuando esto paso, tenia doce años, Jasper quince y yo dieciocho, al momento de morir el testamento de nuestros padres nos dejaba como únicos herederos en partes iguales pero la empresa no era lo que es ahorita, estábamos comenzando y se necesito de mucho trabajo para construir este imperio, pero lo logramos, cuando aquellas imágenes del pasado se atravesaban en mi mente siempre son acompañadas con una sonrisa y con la nostalgia de un pasado doloroso pero que con el tiempo se transformo en un productivo futuro, sin duda llegaremos a ser grandes y eso nadie lo podrá evitar.

Edward bajo de la roca y se encamino en su caballo hacia nosotros

— ¡Hermanos!— dijo al vernos— ¿qué hacen aquí?—

— hemos venido por ti, el almuerzo está servido—

— Bien vamos entonces, muero de hambre— palmeo la espalda de Jasper y nos fuimos en dirección hacia la casa grande, como siempre sucedía Sara nos esperaba con una amable sonrisa en sus labios, entramos siendo recibidos por un beso maternal para cada uno.

— Muchachos, que bueno que regresaron rápido, les tengo una carne al horno para chuparse los dedos—

— entonces mi Sara ¿que estamos esperando?— dijo Jazz pasando su brazo por los hombros de la mujer— mira que este niño necesita de su alimento— agregó dándole el tono de burla a su comentario, todos lo miramos y nos reímos, edward paso por su lado agitándole el cabello y dándole una sonrisa. Caminamos por la casa, esa que nos cobijo cuando más lo necesitamos para disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo, Sara siempre nos acompañaba ya que a pesar de ser una sirvienta, como ella varias veces nos había aclarado, eso jamás nos importo, ella era parte de nuestra familia quisiera o no y gracias a ella somos los hermanos Cullen, gracias a ella que nos termino de criar y nos dio todo su amor, sin duda le debemos la vida y siempre sabemos como agradecérselo.

— Oye y ¿cómo vamos con los preparativos para la exposición de este año?— pregunto Jasper

— Bien, tenemos quince de los mejores ejemplares listos para competir, ayer fui a inscribirlos a la asociación de ganaderos— respondió Edward mientras degustaba uno de los vinos que nuestra hacienda producía

— En todo caso tenemos el mejor criadero de la región así que no tenemos porque preocuparnos— dije muy seguro de mis palabras, no había nadie que nos pudiera hacer la competencia

— Ayer mientras estaba en los viñedos escuche un rumor— dijo Jasper metiéndose un pedazo de carne a la boca

— ¿El de la Familia Swan?— pregunto Sara mirando a Jasper, el asintió

— ¿Que rumor?— pregunte

— Eso te pasa por no salir nunca de esta hacienda hermanito— dijo Jasper riendo, mis ojos lo fulminaron, no salía porque era el capataz y debía de preocuparme que todo aquí estuviera en orden.

— Bueno y ¿cuál es el rumor?— pregunto Edward curioso

— Ayer algunos peones comentaban que las hermanas Swan habían vuelto al pueblo, las habían visto en el centro junto con Charly Swan. — todos miramos a Jasper con expresiones de incredulidad.

Hace muchos años aguas claras no era lo que es hoy, de hecho no existía, vivíamos en un pequeño ranchito junto con mis padres y Sara, la hacienda que predominaba era "Tornado Negro", propiedad de la familia Swan, en la época de oro de esta hacienda, era la mas conocida y la que tenia la mayor producción de la zona además de ser exportadores de vegetales y de contar con los invernaderos mas grandes de la región. Charly y René Swan eran el matrimonio mas poderoso de todos, tenían demasiado dinero, tanto como pudiéramos imaginar, pero no todo en la vida es felicidad y a los Swan les llego su etapa critica, de la cual jamás se pudieron levantar.

Cuando las hermanas Swan eran unas chiquillas, su madre se enfermo muy grave, una extraña patología sanguínea la fue matando día a día, René Swan luego de seis meses era solo un despojo de lo que había sido en su vida, una mujer bella y muy amable con todo el mundo, tenia un corazón enorme. Charly no soporto que su esposa se muriera día a día y comenzó a gastar su fortuna en médicos y tratamientos para ella, el tiempo paso pero René no mejoraba. Luego de 9 meses ella falleció de un día para otro dejando a su marido e hijas solas, Charly no soporto la perdida y abandono todos sus negocios, lo ultimo que se supo fue que envió a sus hijas al exterior y el se perdió en el vicio del alcohol, sumiéndose en la cruda pobreza. Un error garrafal.

— Pero ¿será cierto?— pregunto Edward aun escéptico

— no lo sé, pero no me interesa en todo caso— respondió Jasper tomando su copa— bueno hermanos debemos hace un salud, tengo una muy buena noticia que contarles— dijo mi hermano con una gran sonrisa

— dinos entonces

— Viñedos Cullen recibió una millonaria propuesta para expandirse, así que muy pronto estaremos exportando nuestros vinos a todo el mundo— me pare con una gran sonrisa a abrazar a mi hermano, todos hemos hecho un gran trabajo, los tres nos felicitamos bajo la orgullosa mirada de Sara, todo lo que teníamos nos había costado y nos pertenecía por derecho, nunca nos podrían arrebatar todo lo que habíamos ganado hasta ahora.

— Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos— dije sentándome en la silla para continuar con el almuerzo— la competencia de la asociación es en un mes, como es la mas importante nos estaremos preparando para ello. "Aguas Claras" como siempre brillara ante todos

— de eso no hay duda, entonces Salud— Edward levanto su copa y todos lo seguimos sin duda seria el comienzo de tiempos muy buenos.

— Hay mijos, Hay mijos— entro corriendo al comedor nuestra ama de llaves y Cocinera. Era una fiel colaboradora al igual que Sara, su nombre es Panchita, ella lleva unos cinco o seis años con nosotros. — Muchachos hay una llamada— dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo

— Y ¿de quién es Panchis?— pregunto Jasper mirándola divertido

— Es para Edward, es el jefe de los abogados de la hacienda— mi hermano se paró de inmediato a contestar

Los Hermanos Cullen teníamos diferentes negocios, Jasper tenia que ver que con los viñedos y las exportaciones del vino, yo con todo lo que fuera de la hacienda y caballos pero Edward llevaba todos los negocios por fuera, las acciones y todo lo que mas nos traía dinero, por eso todos habíamos estudiado algo relacionado con nuestra función Jasper es Enólogo, yo estudie Agronomía y Edward Economía y Administración, nos desempeñábamos de una manera excelente en cada ámbito y eso es lo que nos había ayudado a tener en tan buenas condiciones nuestro imperio, El chiquillo se había hecho cargo hace poco de todos los negocios de afuera, ya que se graduó el año pasado de la universidad, como uno de los orgullosos mejores alumnos de su clase.

— Contestare en el despacho, espérenme para el postre— dijo con una sonrisa

Edward salio y volvió como a las 20 minutos, con Jasper nos enfrascamos en una platica sobre negocios y cosas así, por mi mente aun rondaba el rumor de los Swan, ¿sería posible que al fin las herederas de toda esa mísera hubieran vuelto? ¿Sabrían lo que pasaba en su casa?, Eso tal vez jamás lo sabríamos.

**POV Rosalie:**

— Pasajeros con Destino a Texas abordar por la puerta D- 467— la voz de la azafata nos anunciaba nuestro vuelo

— Todavía no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo— dijo la voz confundida de mi hermana menor, Isabella

— Vamos Bella, es bueno que volvamos, no vemos desde hace años a papá— dijo la mas alivianada de todas nosotras Alice

— Pero no es la forma Alice, podríamos avisar— siguió refunfuñando

— sí pero no sabremos lo que pasa de verdad, aparte papá no nos dejaría ir, así que ya basta y subámonos al maldito avión— le contesto Alice en un tono liviano y guiñándole un ojo

Mi nombre es Rosalie Swan, las mujeres que estaban a mi lado son Alice e Isabella Swan, mis hermanas, Alice tiene veinticuatro años e Isabella solo veintiuno, ambas son unas nenas todavía como para comprender la triste realidad a la que llegaríamos, sabia mas o menos lo que nos íbamos a encontrar pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, el saber que habíamos perdido todo hace muchos años no me daba muchas esperanzas. Hace diez años, cuando yo solo tenia dieciséis mi madre murió, a la semana después del funeral mi padre nos esperaba con las maletas hechas y con tres boletos de avión directo a Paris, lloramos y protestamos por lo menos Alice y yo que éramos las mas grandes, Bella solo con once años y aun no entendía la magnitud de lo que pasaba, papá nos dijo que era por nuestro bien y que algún día nos volveríamos a ver, pero eso nunca sucedió, mi padre jamás llego a nuestro encuentro.

Los años pasaron no en vano para nosotras, en Francia tuvimos la suerte de ser apadrinadas por los hermanos de mi madre y tuvimos la suerte de poder estudiar y de tener una vida muy plena, mamá siempre nos inculco el valor del trabajo y del estudio, nos esforzamos cuanto pudimos y sacamos nuestras carreras adelante con gran éxito. Alice era fanática de la alta costura y de la ropa, por ende ella estudio Diseñó de modas y era muy conocida en Paris ya había tenido muchos desfiles y estaba asociada a una de las casas de modas más importantes del país. Bella al ser la mas pequeña siempre le afecto la perdida de nuestra madre y la separación con mi padre, su carácter se endureció y se volvió una persona con una coraza, solo nosotras la conocíamos bien como para saber que era una dulce señorita pero el mundo no se metía con ella si no sufrirían las consecuencias. Bella había estudiado medicina veterinaria y además tenía un magíster en finanzas y Administración de empresas, ella junto con mis tíos se encargaban de una compañía que producía y exportaba alimentos para personas y animales, Bella era la vicepresidenta y había llevado al negocio a ser uno de los mejores solo con su trabajo. Por mi parte estudie medicina, termine mi especialización y tengo el orgulloso titulo de cardióloga, todas estábamos muy felices con nuestras vidas, las tres nos complementábamos de una manera increíble, Alice era la disparatada llena de energía y de humor, Bella era la seria y la mente fría de la familia y yo era la que me ponía en medio de las dos cuando peleaban, cosa que pasaba pero siempre terminaban como amigas, una cosa que habíamos aprendido es a mantenernos juntas, pasara lo que pasara.

— Bueno chicas ya es hora— las tres asentimos y nos subimos al avión que nos llevaría a nuestro pasado, volveríamos a Texas.

El viaje se hizo mas corto de lo que pensábamos, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto había un hombre con un cartel. Que decía "Tornado Negro".

— ¡Miren!— exclamo Alice con Energía— dice "Tornado Negro"

— Debe ser él entonces— dijo Bella con seriedad en su voz

Nos acercamos y vimos a un hombre entrado en edad, sus facciones indias hacían de cuenta rápidamente quien era.

— ¡Benditos los ojos que las ven niñas!— exclamo el hombre abriendo sus brazos, el tono familiar de su voz se hacía paso en mi memoria.

— Billy— dije suspirando y devolviéndole el abrazo, mis hermanas hicieron lo mismo.

— no puedo creer que ya están aquí pequeñas— el hombre se llamaba Billy Black y había sido desde antes que alguna naciera el hombre de confianza de mi padre, lo conocíamos de toda la vida, una de las tantas veces que establecí comunicación con la hacienda Billy me conto lo que sucedía, mi padre estaba al borde la quiebra definitiva y de la muerte, la perdida de mi madre lo hizo caer en un abismo del cual jamás pudo recuperarse, esa era la poderosa razón que nos traía devuelta.

— ¿Como estas Billy?— pregunto Bella con una sonrisa

— bien ahora que las veo, sus rostros iluminan el lugar niñas, pero que hermosas están, no las veo desde hace diez años.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero por suerte ya estamos aquí— dijo Alice alegre

— ¡vamos entonces! Aunque su padre me matara por esto pero vamos, se que después de su enojo estará feliz de verlas niñas.

Nos encaminamos hacia los estacionamientos, ahí estaba la vieja camioneta de la hacienda esa que era ultimo modelo pero hace 10 años atrás. Alice hizo una mueca pero se tuvo que aguantar, ya no estábamos en Paris como para pedir limusinas y enormes camionetas, esto era diferente y esperaba que ellas lo comprendieran al llegar a la hacienda.

— Billy— interrumpí sus pensamientos— quiero… bueno queremos saber que pasa en "Tornado Negro", yo no les he dicho a mis hermanas pero es momento de que sepan la verdad— estábamos de camino hacia la hacienda, Bella y Alice se miraron extrañadas pero se concentraron en la conversación, sabían que era algo importante—

— Bueno Rose… déjenme decirles niñas que ustedes no llegaran a la hacienda de la que se fueron hace 10 años, tu padre me matara por contarles esto pero ya que… si al final yo fui el que te conté todo— dijo con una sonrisa mirándome— Chicas su padre esta a punto de irse a la quiebra— el silencio inundo la cabina, Alice se llevo una mano a su boca al mismo tiempo que Bella abría sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— Cuéntanos todo— pedí

— Después de que ustedes se marcharan, su padre cayo en el alcoholismo, abandono todos sus negocios y comenzó a despilfarrar toda lo que quedaba de su fortuna, fue un golpe muy duro tener que sacarlo todas las noches de los bares del pueblo o recogerlo del suelo cuando no se podía parar de las borracheras, estuvo muchos años así, hasta que comenzó a enfermar y ahí se tranco, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el exceso y sus descuidos le habían pasado la cuenta, entre todos los que nos quedamos con él lo cuidamos pero en este momento Charly es una persona sin vida, de hecho desde que su madre falleció y ustedes dejaron la hacienda su padre cayó en una depresión de la que jamás se pudo poner de pie.

— Sabes que… no nos hubiéramos ido— dije con lagrimas en los ojos, mire a mis hermanas y Alice lloraba sin control, bella al tener el carácter un poco mas fuerte se aguantaba las ganas pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados

— lo sé mis niñas, es por eso que te conté todo Rosalie, tu padre esta a punto de quedar en la calle y no permitiré que eso suceda, quiero demasiado a esta familia como para que se pierda todo lo que tienen. Debemos hacer algo pronto

— Y lo haremos— dijo Bella— te juro que haremos lo posible por sacar a papá adelante.

Sonreí a mis hermanas quienes me daban su aprobación y apoyo, habían entendido el motivo de volver a nuestro país, cuando cruzamos las grandes puertas de la hacienda de inmediato se notaba el cambio, los pastos secos y animales flacos daban cuenta de la pobreza en la que estaba sumergida la hacienda. La camioneta se estaciono afuera de la gran casona blanca, mire hacia todos lados y debajo de un árbol, protegido del intenso sol que brillaba en el cielo estaba un hombre en una silla de ruedas, tenia su pelo medio blanco y miles de arrugas se esparcían por toda su cara, su inconfundible bigote delataba quien era… definitivamente a mi padre los años le habían caído encima.

— OH por dios… papá— exclamo Alice llevándose una mano al pecho, caminamos hacia donde estaba y casi se le fueron los ojos al vernos.

— pero pero…— comenzó a balbucear

— Hola papá— salude con lagrimas en mis ojos.

— Hijas… ¿de verdad son ustedes?— dijo con su aliento contenido

— Hola papá— saludaron Alice y Bella

— si papá, somos nosotras— me acerque a el y lo abrace, sus brazos débiles me envolvieron enseguida, las lagrimas se dejaron caer furiosas por mis mejillas, sentí en su pecho los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de pronto sentí dos pares de brazos rodeándonos, levante mi cara para ver a Alice y Bella uniéndose a nuestro abrazo, los cuatro nos sumergimos en un intimo momento familiar.

— Pero ¿qué hacen aquí niñas?— dijo aun con la impresión de vernos

— hemos venido porque no aguantábamos mas sin verte papá— dijo Alice depositando un beso en su frente

— además vinimos porque algo nos decía que nos necesitabas— le respondió Bella secándose sus lagrimas

— Y vinimos a ayudarte papá— el nos miro a las tres consternado— te ayudaremos a poner de pie a "Tornado Negro", te juro que volveremos a ser lo que éramos

— y lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser…— dijo Bella

— Por ti, por nosotras… por mamá, recuperaremos los años perdidos— agrego Alice

— Y todo lo que nos pertenece— concluí con una sonrisa

Aquí comenzaba un largo camino, uno en donde encontraríamos de todo, pero nada nos alejaría de nuestro objetivo, volveríamos a ser todo lo que éramos, recuperaríamos el paraíso que teníamos hace diez años además de todo lo que nos pertenecía, _en este momento el honor de nuestra familia estaba en juego y con eso nadie podría jugar._

_

* * *

_

**Nos leemos el proximo lunes**

**¿rws?**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Primer Encuentro**

_Hola nenas, ¿Cómo están?, que placer es volver a encontrarnos en una nueva semana de publicaciones. Hoy estoy muy feliz porque he podido escribir_

_ todo para esta semana así que todos los días que me toca verán las publicaciones más o menos a esta hora o un poco antes. Para mañana tenemos Scort y recuerden que el miércoles es Cuidando…_

_Espero les guste este capítulo a mi particularmente me encanta, les mando un beso y abrazo a todas las que leen esta historia, que aunque sé que son pocas, _

_AMO QUE ME LEAN Y COMENTEN… prometo que por ustedes esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Alice:**

—Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba— me dijo mi hermana pequeña, Bella, estábamos en los corrales o mejor dicho en lo que quedaba de ellos

—si lo sé, pero algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos dejar que "Tornado Negro" muera

—Claro que, sin duda algo haremos— nos dimos una sonrisa de apoyo y nos encaminamos nuevamente a la casa, Rosalie había estado informándose de todos los movimientos financieros y de administración del lugar junto con Billy.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo veía una casa vieja y destruida con el paso del tiempo, mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer al recordar los maravillosos momentos que vivimos antes de que mama se enfermara, éramos realmente felices, de eso no había duda

— ¿Alice?— me llamo Rose

—Si dime— moví mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos

—tenemos que hablar, ¿Dónde esta Bella?

—afuera, pero ¿qué pasa?

—nada importante, solo debemos aclarar algunos puntos

—Está bien, vamos—nos disculpamos con los dos hombres y salimos al encuentro de Bella

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto ella extrañada

—Nada importante, es solo que quería saber cómo estaban— preguntó Rosalie

—Bien, ¿cómo podríamos estar?— respondí

—chicas sé que esto es muy difícil, ambas eran muy pequeñas cuando todo paso, el llegar, ver a papá así, ver el estado en el que esta se que no es nada fácil, me preocupan—comento con sinceridad y sentimientos de sobreprotección

—sabes de antemano que fue una gran impresión ver a papá después de tantos años y peor aun darnos cuenta del estado en el que vive, es por eso también que causo una gran conmoción ver la casa y en el estado que esta, deteriorada por los años.

—te entiendo, de igual manera me sentí impresionada—respondió Bella—al igual que a ti mi papá fue una enorme sorpresa, sabía de antemano por Billy que no estaba bien pero jamás me imagine encontrármelo mal y mas encima con la hacienda en ruinas

—eso nos lleva a la siguiente conclusión, chicas yo me quedare aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario— agrego Rosalie con la mirada perdida en los pastizales secos— quiero levantar esta hacienda— termino en un susurro

—Entonces yo también me quedo— Agregó Bella mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Rose, dándole su apoyo incondicional, ambas sonrieron.

—bueno chicas yo soy una diseñadora muy importante— dije con algo de egoísmo fingido— pero jamás dejaría a mis hermanas solas, todas ayudaremos a que esta hacienda se levante— termine con una sonrisa.

—entonces ya está dicho, tenemos que poner a Tornado de pie— termino Rose con un brillo especial en sus ojos, un carraspeo nos interrumpió, nos giramos y había un muchacho parado justo detrás de nosotras, sus ojos negros y brillantes nos miraban curiosos.

—Buenas tardes— nos saludo— ¿ustedes quiénes son?— pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios

—Más respeto con las patronas— dijo Billy apareciéndose detrás del muchacho y golpeándolo en la cabeza— disculpen a mi muchacho señoritas, es un chiquillo solamente— aclaró mirándonos, el jovencito se rio acariciándose el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

— ¿Patronas?, ¿no me digas que ellas son?— una nueva y encantadora sonrisa suplió la expresión de asombro que se había formado.

—claro que si mijo, ellas son las Hermanas Swan, hijas de Charly

—OH por Dios, pero que cambiadas están, ¿quién es quién?

—Yo soy Rosalie— se presento mi hermana con un saludo de su mano

—y yo soy Alice, mucho gusto— salude con mi mano

—Yo soy Bella— saludo mi hermana con una sonrisa, el chico nos observo a las tres

—Dios, son unos Ángeles caídos del cielo chicas, yo soy Jacob Black, hijo de Billy, llegue aquí unos meses después de que ustedes se marcharan, las conozco solo por algunas fotos— dijo atropelladamente, la sonrisa de sus labios aun no desaparecía, al parecer el pequeño estaba encantado de conocernos

—mucho gusto— respondimos al unísono

—y ¿cuántos años tienes Jacob?—

—yo tengo veintidós recién cumplidos pero díganme Jake, por favor.

—Está bien Jake, tienes casi la misma edad de Bella, ella tiene veintiuno— el asintió y miro a Bella con una sonrisa

— yo tengo veinticuatro y Rose veintiséis

—nos llevaremos muy bien, estoy para servirlas señoritas, yo soy el capataz de la hacienda cualquier cosa que necesiten háganmela saber— ofreció mucha alegría

—muchas gracias Jake— respondió Rosalie— por lo pronto necesitamos criadas por lo menos dos o tres, esta casa es muy grande y necesita ser atendida, así que con mis hermanas iremos al pueblo haber que podemos encontrar, ¿nos acompañarías Jake?

—claro que si patrona vamos

Nos subimos a la vieja camioneta de la hacienda, le pediría a Rose que compráramos una nueva ya que esta estaba muy vieja e indeseable, Jake se fue en su caballo, llegamos al pueblo al cabo de una hora y nos fuimos directamente a una pequeña agencia en donde buscaban empleo a las personas, Rosalie hablo con la empleada y ella corrió a buscarle a tres de las mejores empleadas de la zona. Prometió mandarlas hoy mismo a la casa.

Mientras Rose arreglaba todo mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en un pueblo en donde no habían más que caballos y hombres rudos, Dios… ¿aquí cuando encontraría a mi príncipe azul?, aunque ver a todos estos hombres así fuertes, corpulentos, despertaba todos mis bajos instintos, una aventura en los corrales era algo que definitivamente quería experimentar.

— ¿Entonces solo debemos esperar a que lleguen?— Rose venía hablando con Jake, mientras salían de la oficina

—si patrona, deben esperar pero no se preocupe que aquí cuando ven alguien importante manda de inmediato

—Jake… te puedo pedir un favor

—si claro, patrona lo que usted diga— se saco el gorro y lo apoyo en su pecho, este chico era tan tierno, era como el hermano que nunca tuvimos

—no me llames nunca más patrona, por favor— Rose le dedico una mirada seria que paso a una dulce y tierna— me siento vieja Jake, además tu eres como nuestro hermano, ayudaste a papá y has estado acompañándolo siempre, no es correcto que me trates con tantas formalidades

—a mi tampoco— agrego Bella levantando la mano

—y obviamente a mi tampoco— agregué— solo llámanos por nuestros nombres, ¿bueno?

—Está bien, Chicas—

—regresemos a la hacienda— nos indico Rose, estábamos por subirnos a la camioneta cuando un gran grupo de vaqueros se adentraron en la calle que estábamos

— ¿Y de donde salieron tantos hombres?— pregunte extrañada, Jake me miro y se rió

—ellos son peones de "Aguas Claras"

—"Aguas Claras"— pregunto Bella

—sí, es la hacienda más famosa de la región, la más productiva y la que controla casi todo, sus dueños son los hermanos Cullen, ellos heredaron el patrimonio unos meses después de que ustedes se fueron, sus padres murieron y ellos quedaron huérfanos

—Cullen— dijo Rose en un susurro— sí, yo los recuerdo, nos habremos topado en algunos almuerzos de la sociedad de ganaderos pero ellos no eran ricos al contrario eran microempresarios

—sí, cuando los hermanos heredaron todo hicieron crecer la fortuna al pasar de los años y al decaer "Tornado Negro" ellos se posicionaron como el criadero más importante.

—Así que ellos nos quitaron el titulo— dijo Bella pensativa y aun observando a los vaqueros, conocía esa mirada, mi hermana en un futuro tendría a los Cullen entre ceja y ceja

— así es chicas pero déjenme decirles que con justa razón son dueños de ese título, sus crías de caballos y sus ejemplares de exposición son realmente hermosos, ellos son los ganadores de nueve años consecutivos y este creo que será el decimo

— ¿Aquí compiten?— pregunto Bella abriendo sus ojos con algo de emoción, le habían tocado su punto débil, ella amaba los caballos por sobre todas las cosas.

—Sí, se hace una exposición anual en donde los criaderos presentan sus ejemplares, "Aguas Claras" es siempre el ganador, los caballos son entrenados y preparados con meses de anticipación para la competencia, ganar uno de esos premios es ganarte el reconocimiento de toda la región— termino Jake—

— ¿Y cuándo es esa competencia?— pregunto Rose, ¡o por Dios! ya veía lo que estaba pensando

—el mes próximo.

—Bella — llamo Rose— ¿crees poder tenerlos listos?

—no lo sé, podrían ser unos cinco o seis ejemplares, mas no creo que alcance

—Entonces está decidido, participaremos en esa competencia— termino Rose con esa sonrisa diabólica.

— ¡pero Rose! ¿Crees que Bella pueda?, entiendo que Bella tenga una habilidad innata para entrenar caballos pero no creo que un mes sea un tiempo prudente para entrenar a cinco o seis crías.

—no te preocupes Alice si no están listos no participaremos, pero quiero ver si Bella puede lograrlo

—claro que si— agrego mi hermana pequeña— me pondré a trabajar a penas pueda

—Esperen un momento— interrumpió Jake anonadado— están diciendo… ¿qué van a participar como criadero?

—Si— respondió Rose segura— si logramos amaestrar los caballos te aseguro que podremos

A Jake casi se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero cuando asimilo lo que mis hermanas decían una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—entonces hermanas Swan, cuenten conmigo—

Camino a casa se vinieron planeando todo lo que iban a necesitar.

—El único problema va a ser el dinero— agrego Jake— por lo que se su padre no tiene ni para hacer cantar a un ciego chicas—

—el dinero no es problema Jake, tenemos la suerte de haber guardado cada peso desde que estamos trabajando y ten por seguro que tenemos bastante como para hacer brillar nuevamente esta hacienda— respondió Rose

Bella tenía los mejores contactos con criaderos de caballos en Europa, unas cuantas llamadas y en menos de cinco horas ya tenía diez ejemplares volando directamente a Texas, la una frase que venía a mi cabeza al escuchar la noticia era "_El poder del dinero"._

Cuando llegamos a casa a la hora del crepúsculo, papá tomaba chocolate con Billy en el estar, entramos y su rostro se ilumino, se notaba que lo hacíamos feliz.

— ¡Hola Papi!— exclame lanzándome en el sofá que estaba a su lado— tenemos grandes noticias

—hola pequeñas, niñas quiero saber en que andan todavía no se a cien ni a ciertas que van a hacer.

—Mira papá— Bella se puso en donde estaban sus rodillas— lo que pensamos hacer es levantar esta hacienda, mande a pedir diez de los mejores caballos de Europa, arreglaremos los huertos plantaremos nuevamente y volveremos a ser lo que éramos— a papá se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

—es verdad papá— dijo Rose acercándose— para eso nos quedaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, queremos que vuelvas a tener ganas de vivir y que dejes la bebida, por favor papá— termino con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas— por favor…

—debes recuperarte, además traeremos a los mejores médicos para que te revisen, queremos que te recuperes papá, tal vez esta invalides no sea permanente, te podrías recuperar— le dije, mi papá acaricio mi cara con sus aun suaves manos, su piel tenia restos del paso del tiempo, arrugas en sus manos lo confirmaban

—mis pequeñas, cuanto lamento haberlas tenido tanto tiempo lejos pero créanme que no quería que vivieran esto conmigo, la pobreza no era para ustedes mis angelitos

—pero ya no será mas así, ahora volveremos a ser "Tornado Negro" el mejor criadero de la región, eso te lo juro papá— dijo Rosalie besando sus manos, las tres nos pusimos cerca de su regazo mi padre lloraba mientras asentía y miraba a Billy con alegría, todos estábamos muy emocionados este era un día de cambios, la historia de "Tornado Negro" seria reescrita y saldríamos de las cenizas como aquel fénix, nuestra hacienda no moriría aquí y estábamos seguras de que este era solo el comienzo, todo volvería a ser tan maravilloso como lo era antes.

**POV Bella: **

Después de cenar junto a nuestro padre todas nos retiramos a descansar, Rosalie se quedo junto a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de papá, Alice y yo tomamos una compartida que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

—Este armario es muy pequeño— dijo dándole una rápida hojeada al closet que había en la habitación

—es lo que hay Alice, además la casa no tiene la culpa de las diez maletas que te trajiste

—claro pequeña eso lo dices tú porque te trajiste con suerte una— me respondió con altanería

—Alice, es una hacienda no un desfile, ¿qué tanto podríamos necesitar?—

— ¡hay por Dios Bella, hermanita! Debes arreglarte ponerte bonita, Bella eres una preciosidad, no sé cómo no te arreglas un poco— esta conversación se me hacia conocida

—vamos Alice para que así me siento bien, además estamos en una hacienda por todos los cielos, a quien demonios podría conocer—

—no lo sé Bella tal vez el amor de tu vida este en la hacienda contigua o que se yo…— la mire de reojo al pensar que en la hacienda de al lado vivían solo unos abuelos, los habíamos conocido cuando niñas y siempre pellizcaban de nuestras mejillas, Morales era su apellido.

—mira Alice, ya párale con la cantaleta, mejor trata de acomodar tus diez maletas que yo me iré a dormir.

—hay Bella si vas a estar así de rezongona mejor me voy a dormir con Rose

—no creo que ella quiera dormir contigo, además te viniste para acá porque es la única habitación que hay dos camas y a ti no te gusta dormir sola—agregué con cara triunfante

—Respira Alice, Respira— se fue diciendo mientras partía en busca de sus maletas

La noche paso tranquila y rápida al igual que los siguientes días, el mes se fue como agua entre mis dedos, los caballos llegaron y comenzamos de inmediato a adiestrarlos. Para hacer nuestras tareas más efectivas nos dividimos las labores, Rose se encargaría de toda la parte administrativa de la hacienda, Alice vería la parte de los invernaderos y de la producción de vegetales y yo me encargaría de la parte practica de la hacienda, digamos que sería el capataz, o La Capataz…

A la semana de haber llegado llamamos a los mejores especialistas del país para que revisaran a papá, nos sorprendimos bastante cuando nos dijeron que su invalides efectivamente no era permanente y que necesitaba terapia para volver a caminar, Rose se contacto con algunos colegas aquí en Texas y se ofrecieron a ir a darle terapias a papá todas las semanas, los especialistas nos aseguraron que en menos de seis meses papá volvería a caminar. Con respecto a la hacienda todo marchaba sobre ruedas, Jake era de gran ayuda, invertimos una buena cantidad de dinero en arreglarla y dejarla como antes, cuando ya casi se acercaba la fecha de la competencia y "Tornado Negro" lucia como en sus mejores tiempos, toda la casa fue pintada y decorada de nuevo, además se renovó todo el inmobiliario, todos los muebles que papá tenía estaban viejos y apolillados en solo unas cuantas semanas la casa y la hacienda estaban como nuevas todo por cortesía de Alice. Ahora solo faltaba poner en marcha el plan para impulsarnos nuevamente como la mejor hacienda de la región. Para que el trabajo no se hiciera tan pesado, contratamos a una cuadrilla de peones, eran alrededor de veinte, así facilitábamos el hacer de la hacienda y me ayudaban a controlar todo, Jake era el encargado de ellos.

Mis días los pasaba completos en el trabajo, necesitaba concentrarme y estar 100 % pendiente de todo lo que pasaba, mis hermanas hacían un gran trabajo cada una en lo suyo, Alice logro levantar los invernaderos y comenzó a plantar, muy pronto veríamos frutos de lo que ahí se cosechaba.

_1 Mes Después…_

— ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!— alguien gritaba en las afueras de los corrales, solté la pala y me asomé para ver de quien se trataba.

—Alice ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunte al verla metida en una parte la cual muy pocas veces pisaba. La cara de repulsión hacia la fecha animal me lo confirmaba.

—te vine a ver hermanita, pasas metida en estos corrales y con los caballos que con nosotros, te tomaste muy enserio el trabajo.

—Alice tenemos que sacar a papá adelante—le dije comente para ver si la hacía entrar en razón.

— Sí pero no por eso te vas a encerrar como siempre en el trabajo, recuerda que ya no estamos en Paris— dijo con una ceja enarcada y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

—Está bien— bufé— dime ¿pasa algo?

—sí, Rosalie nos llama al despacho tiene que darnos una noticia

—está bien, vamos

Me limpie las manos y las botas, Alice se tapaba la nariz cada vez que estaba a mi lado porque decía que olía a caballo, a diferencia de mi hermana yo amaba más que a mi vida a los animales especialmente a los caballos, creo que siempre fueron de mi preferencia porque me recordaban mi niñez, Alice camino a unos cuantos pasos míos alegando por mi hedor, al entrar en el despacho de Rose fuimos recibidas por una agradable sonrisa.

—Bueno hermana ¿qué pasa?— pregunté sentándome en una de las sillas

—quería saber cómo van los caballos, por lo que mencionaste ayer ya están listos ¿verdad?

—Sí, tengo siete ejemplares, dos más de los que pensábamos— asentí orgullosa

—Muy bien, Bella entonces déjame decirte que ya estamos inscritas, Tornado Negro ha vuelto oficialmente a las competencias— puso los papeles de la inscripción sobre la mesa, Alice y yo los tomamos y comenzamos a hojearlos

—miren esta "Aguas Claras" como primer criadero— dijo Alice

—hoy en la mañana fui con Jake y Billy a inscribirnos, el hombre casi se cayó de espaldas cuando supo que nuestro criadero iba a la contienda nuevamente, no podían creer que nos hubiéramos recuperado además nadie sabrá hasta mañana que concursamos porque las listas de participantes ya fueron escritas y publicadas, si de hecho tuve que rogar para que nos inscribieran

—yo creo que nadie podría creerlo, si hemos hecho milagros en solo un mes

—eso demuestra lo buenas que somos hermanas— aclaró Rose con una sonrisa de satisfacción—debemos comenzar a creer lo que somos.

— En eso tienes razón— recalcó Bella— los caballos están listos para la competencia no dudo que saquemos un excelente lugar, si tenemos suerte le quitaremos el trono a los Cullen, a penas pase esto mandare a pedir más para empezar a entrenarlos, debemos tener suficientes por si llega algún comprador.

—Si en eso tienes razón, debemos estar preparadas— Rose se sentó en el sillón del despacho y miro el techo— mañana a las doce del día comienza la competencia

—no te preocupes se que saldremos muy bien paradas— nos miramos entre las tres y sonreímos.

A la mañana siguiente cargamos los caballos en los andenes y nos dirigimos hacia la asociación de ganaderos que era donde se realizaba la competencia, por lo que nos dijo Rose el primer premio era una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Llegamos y fuimos víctimas de las miradas de todos, cada persona que nos veía pasar comenzaba a cotillar con la de al lado, nadie podía creer que estuviéramos de vuelta, Jake nos contó que el mismo día que regresamos y fuimos al pueblo la noticia de nuestro regreso se había esparcido por toda la región, algo muy común por esta zona, aquí se aplica el dicho de "Pueblo Chico, Infierno Grande"

—Buenas tardes Señorita ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?—pregunto un hombre al momento de llegar a la mesa de confirmación de inscripciones

—Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, somos del criadero de Tornado Negro.

— ¡Señorita Swan!— exclamo con alegría— bienvenida nuevamente al pueblo, habíamos escuchado que estaban por aquí—

—Muchas gracias— le di una sonrisa

—Muy bien— comenzó a buscar en unas listas— si, aquí encontré la inscripción, pasen a ubicarse en el establo Nº 5 y pasaremos a realizar la inspección de rutina— recibí un montón de papeles que me entregaba.

—Muchas gracias Señor—

le indique a Jake y Billy donde nos podíamos ubicar, ellos se adelantaron para tener todo preparado para la revisión, me quede a mitad de camino examinando los papeles que me habían dado cuando una brisa de aire me voló la mitad de los documentos de mis manos, cayeron a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, corrí hacia ellos pero cuando los iba a levantar una mano toco las hojas al mismo tiempo que yo, una pequeña parte de los dedos hicieron contacto con su piel era fría y blanca como la cal. Levante la vista y me encontré con unos orbes verdes que me observaban curiosos.

—Me parece que esto es tuyo— me dijo con una sonrisa divertida

—Sí, muchas gracias— dije sonrojada, nos pusimos de pie y me extendió los papeles, sus ojos me observaron por unos cuantos segundos, parecían brillar, se despidió asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Ten cuidado que esta tarde correrá mucho más viento— se giro para darme una sonrisa y un guiño de su ojo.

—Muchas gracias— le volví a repetir mientras él seguía su camino

Estaba como embobada, sus ojos verdes y el fulgor de su mirada habían quedado grabados en mi mente, sin poder evitarlo pedir la mirada en el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido, una voz lejana me llamaba pero mi cabeza aun estaba embelesada mirando, un suave toque en mis hombros rompió el encanto haciéndome sobre saltar.

— ¡Bella!— me gire y Jake estaba a mis espaldas mirándome con curiosidad— Ya estamos listos…

—Bien, vamos a ver entonces— intente disipar mis pensamientos, concentre mi cabeza en solo una cosa la competencia ya estaba por comenzar y tenía que tener todas mis energías puestas en ella.

**POV. Rosalie:**

—y ¿Dónde esta Bella?— pregunto Alice cuando íbamos llegando a la sociedad de ganaderos.

—debe estar en las caballerizas, me llamo para decirme que debían de esperar a la inspección de rutina y que ahí les daban el pase para exponer, somos el criadero número cinco

—ah que bien pero dime ¿en qué numero están los Cullen?— pregunto curiosa

—en el tercer lugar

—entonces lo mejor siempre va al final— dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

—claro que si hermana… claro que si— ambas reímos – mira vete a las caballerizas y ve si Bella necesita de algo, yo iré enseguida.

—Muy bien—

Mi hermana me dio una de esas enormes sonrisas que siempre tenia y se fue con la gracia usual a los establos, mi objetivo era uno solo, antes de enfrentarlos quería conocer a los Cullen aunque sea de vista. Camine por entremedio de todos los hacendados, las miradas no se hicieron esperar de hecho todos eran hombres y una mujer desencajaba totalmente, algunos me sonreían y otros me miraban curiosos los más jóvenes me sonreían haciendo alarde de su coquetería, trate de esquivar esas miradas y concentrarme solo en mi objetivo, busque por más de media hora los establos donde se suponía que estaban pero no los logre encontrar, mi tiempo se estaba agotando ya que debía de estar en los establos para cuando pasaran a exponer los caballos camine de vuelta hacia donde nos ubicábamos cuando sentí los gritos de muchos hombres a mis espaldas y un galopar ensordecedor.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Caballo desbocado!— me gire rápidamente y un caballo venia a toda máquina directamente hacia donde estaba yo, mis pies se hicieron para atrás tratando de escapar pero ya era muy tarde estaba encima de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y solté un grito de miedo profundo, cuando estaba esperando el impacto dos fuertes brazos me sujetaron y jalaron hacia un extremo, sentí que flotaba por un momento para después caer seco sobre un cuerpo, abrí los ojos con todo el miedo que tenia contenido y un hombre a decir verdad un joven estaba de sosteniendo mi cuerpo en el suelo, sus ojos azules como el cielo me miraban con cierto temor y miedo.

—Señorita ¿está bien?— preguntó con preocupación sus manos me sujetaban fuertemente de la cintura haciendo que su tacto se sintiera tibio bajo la capa de tela, sus manos eran enormes al igual que su cuerpo, se puso de pie y me ayudo a pararme junto a él, por el rápido y minucioso escrutinio supe que aun buscaba signos de daños.

—sí, muchas gracias— dije a penas en un hilo de voz sus ojos eran hermosos tenían una profundidad que te provocaba perderte en ellos, los dos estábamos mirándonos fijamente, la profundidad de su mirada me tenia cegada lamentablemente un grito a nuestras espaldas nos saco de la burbuja solo cuando fui un poco mas consiente me di cuenta de que el sujetaba mis manos.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!— gritó un hombre— ¿estás Bien?

—sí, tranquilo, venia caminando cuando vi a esta señorita— se cayó al no saber mi nombre.

—Rosalie o Rose— conteste rápidamente

—Entonces— sonrió— venia caminando cuando vi que Rose estaba en el trayecto de ese caballo— con semejante hombre frente a mis ojos no me había dado cuenta que paso con el caballo

—pero ¿Que paso con el animal?

—no se preocupe señorita unos peones lo atraparon abajo— el chico parecía capataz de alguna hacienda

—hay Dios, tengo que irme— dije tratando de desprenderme de su mirada, sus ojos aun me tenían embobada, eran hermosos al igual que él, su cabello era del mismo color del sol y su tez muy blanca, todo combinaba perfectamente.

—Pero no— comenzó a decir, entreabrí mis labios para soltar un disimulado suspiro, un hombre nuevamente le grito interrumpiendo lo que él iba a decir.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Ven rápido!— llamo desde lejos

—Debo irme— me logre desprender y camine un poco no sin antes agradecer

—Muchas Gracias por salvarme, Emmett— una sonrisa involuntaria se esparció por mis labios y al mismo tiempo por los de él…

—cuando quieras, Rose— lo mire por última vez ya que tal vez no vería nunca más esos intensos orbes azules, cuando tenía su resplandor grabado en mi memoria me gire y encamine hacia los establos, aun cuando ya me había alejado sentía su mirada pegada en mi espalda, solo por curiosidad me gire y ahí estaba aun observando, mi cuerpo me rogaba por volver pero mi deber era estar con mis hermanas, además mi objetivo de ver a los Cullen se debía aplazar hasta conocerlos en la exposición, no me quedaba de otra.

Llegue rápidamente a los establos y las muchachas me bombardearon con preguntas, me contaron sobre el caballo que había pasado como rayo corriendo por el lugar donde estaban ellas pero no quise agregar lo que me había sucedido Alice ya parecía bastante "enojada" con el otro hecho, no quería ponerla más en contra de los animales.

—La competencia ya empezó hace rato, ¿hasta cuándo nos va a tocar?— preguntó Alice con un puchero, ya había pasado más de una hora

—debes calmarte además vinimos a eso, ponte tu sobrero o quedaras como carbón— le dijo Bella

Las tres veníamos con ropas de vaqueras, con camisas, pantalones apretados pero con protectores de cuero, además de sobreros, todas llevábamos nuestros cabellos sueltos, reconozco que no era un look para una pasarela pero aquí todas nos veíamos muy bien, de hecho sobresalíamos de todas las chicas que andaban por ahí.

—"Tornado Negro", es su turno— grito uno de los coordinadores del evento

—Bueno chicas llego la hora— dijo Bella, pusimos nuestras manos en el centro

—por papá…— dijo Alice

—por mamá…— dijo Bella

—Y por nosotras— terminé— vamos a ganar chicas

Los caballos salieron a la pista con Jake, realizaron todo su trabajo y fueron evaluados, lo que no nos pareció fue que nos hicieron quedarnos detrás de bambalinas ya que solo podía pasar un representante del criadero, y como Bella confía ciegamente en Jake paso el al frente. Terminamos siendo muy bien calificados, antes de que salieran me asome por una pequeña orilla de la cortina y pude ver esos intensos ojos azules, estaba sentado en una de las mesas con dos chicos mas.

— ¡Rose! Vámonos— me llamo Bella al sacar todos los caballos de la pista, mandamos a Jake y a los demás peones al establo y nos fuimos a ubicar para esperar las votaciones.

—_señores la exposición finalizo, daremos el resultado en una hora…— _dijo el locutor por altoparlante, los jueces se retiraron y se fueron a deliberar, el tiempo paso muy rápido entre risas y bromas de Alice, cuando volvieron nuevamente sentimos la voz que pedía atención._—Señoras y señores anunciaremos a los competidores premiados en esta exposición de crías de carrera, Este año tenemos un empate…—_ el salón se quedo en silencio pero solo unos segundos después comenzaron los cotilleos entre los asistentes_—tenemos a dos excelentes expositores este año, a los actuales campeones, el criadero de "Aguas Claras" a cargo de los hermanos Cullen y el Criadero "Tornado Negro" a cargo de las hermanas Swan._

— ¡OH por Dios! ¡Ganamos! Ganamos— dijo Alice tomándonos de las manos, todas estábamos sumamente emocionadas

—Bella cariño, eres un genio— le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonrió con los ojos brillantes, mi mente comenzó a maquinar rápidamente la información recibida gire mi cabeza hacia todos lados para intentar encontrar a los hermanos pero todos cotilleaban y no logre identificarlos.

—_por favor los ganadores acérquense para ser galardonados…—_al terminar esta frase mis ojos se agrandaron ya que Emmett, el muchacho que me salvo, se paro en compañía de dos chicos mas, ¿acaso el era un Cullen?

—Es hora chicas— anunció Bella

—miren ahí están los hermanos Cullen, los chicos comenzaron a avanzar entre la gente, mi sorpresa cada vez iba creciendo más, el era un Cullen, su nombre era Emmett Cullen.

—Bien, ya es hora—anunció Bella, Alice y ella se pusieron de pie pero yo aun no cavia en la sorpresa, los mismos murmullos que se generaron alrededor de nosotras me hicieron despertar, me puse de pie y caminamos hacia el escenario. Las miradas de los hombres eran frías, mire hacia donde estaba el hombre que me había salvado y sus ojos al igual que los de sus hermanos me miraban sin demostrar ningún sentimiento. Nos paramos una al lado de la otra y en frente de ellos.

—Así que ustedes son los Cullen— comenzó Bella al estar frente a ellos, los ojos de los Cullen nos miraban a las tres por igual, no nos conocíamos pero al tensión que se sentía entre nosotros era innegable.

—así es— respondió un muchacho que se notaba era menor que los otros dos, era de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verde intensos.

—Nosotras somos las hermanas Swan y hemos venido a recuperar lo que nos pertenece…— Dijo Alice siguiéndole el juego a Bella

—Y ¿qué seria eso?— hablo Emmett con tono burlón, soltó una risotada y la acompaño con una mirada despreciativa, me mordí la lengua y deseé que esto no hubiera comenzado así.

—El título del mejor criadero fue nuestro y les juro que volverá a su lugar de origen — el aire era irrespirable a pesar de estar todo el salón en silencio estaba segura de que nadie más oía nuestra pequeña riña, el odio que se palpaba en el ambiente me estremeció por completo.

—Bueno señoras y señores, démosle un gran aplauso a los ganadores de este año los Criaderos "Aguas Claras" y "Tornado Negro"—dijo el presentador acercándose a nosotros—recordemos que Aguas Claras eran los campeones indiscutidos pero este año tornado negro tuvo una excelente participación, volviendo de las cenizas como el fénix, felicidades a los dos, ¡excelentes crías!

El público rompió en aplausos nosotras estábamos felices con nuestro lugar, lo demostrábamos con las sonrisas en nuestros rostros pero por el contrario los tres hombres que estaban en frente tenían expresiones duras y acomplejadas.

—Acostúmbrense a compartir, porque desde ahora en adelante ningún premio volverá a ser solo suyo— dije en un susurro solo para que ellos lo escucharan

—Eso lo veremos— la voz que me respondió me hizo estremecer, Emmett tenía el desafío en sus ojos pero aun así me sentía deseada por sus ojos, era ilógico pensar en deseo en este momento pero mi piel así me lo gritaba.

Parados ahí, unos frente a los otros sabia que esto no sería fácil, los Cullen al igual que nosotras pelearían esta guerra y sabia que nosotras, Las Swan, no nos daríamos por vencidas, todo lo que alguna vez fue nuestro regresaría a nuestras manos, _eso incluía el respeto de esta región y el orgullo de ser los mejores._


	4. Oportunidad

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Oportunidad**

_Hola Nenas ¿Cómo están? Espero que excelentemente como lo estoy yo xD… bueno primero que todo aprovecho para desearles a todas un excelente comienzo de semana, segundo les aviso que el día __**VIENRES 29 DE OCTUBRE OVER (MI BLOG) CERRARA SUS PUERTAS POR MANTENCIONES**__… es costumbre que cada 3 meses cerremos para hacerle algunos cambios al blog, esta vez no serán solo de diseño reformularemos todo el blog pero en esencia seguiremos siendo las mismas, The Cullen Twins nunca cambian -^^-_

_Bueno nenas espero les guste este cap, los siguientes ya se comienza a poner mejor la cosa, las mo demasiado y recuerden lo que dije para que no se estén asustando el sábado si no encuentran abierto el blog xD, la vez pasada me paso que muchas pensaron que cerraríamos para siempre y no era asi xD así que recuerden que el fin de semana cerraremos por mantención_

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Jasper:**

_Había tocado el cielo con mis manos y vuelto a nacer._

La mujer que tenía en frente mío era toda una preciosidad, era un ángel, sus ojos, su cabello, su figura, todo, ¿cómo diablos podía existir alguien así?, ella era una Swan, no sabía cuál era su nombre pero eso me importaba un carajo, con tenerla así de cerca las rivalidades y todo lo que se había formado en unos cuantos minutos desaparecía por arte de magia, mis ojos estaban clavados en ella, pero su vista se iba de sus hermanas hacia mis hermanos, pero cuando sus hermosos orbes de color miel hicieron contacto con los míos mi vida se estanco en un solo segundo, nos fundimos en una mirada que traspaso mi cuerpo, sentí una corriente de energía atravesarme completamente, su cara era inexpresiva pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo que sus facciones me escondían.

El público aplaudió con muchas ganas a los dos criaderos, nos giramos para quedar en frente de la audiencia y recibir las felicitaciones, la exposición había terminado, los grandes hacendados irrumpieron en el escenario para felicitar a los dos ganadores, algunos se fueron donde ellas y otros donde nosotros muchos se quedaron en su lugar, en sus caras se notaba que no podían decidir por cual primero, muchos de ellos tenían bastantes negocios con nosotros, tal vez creyeron que lo consideraríamos una "traición"

—Vámonos de aquí— susurro Edward

Emmett y Edward comenzaron a salir del escenario entre las felicitaciones de los demás hacendados, no me pude resistir a verla una vez más, me gire y ahí estaba con esos hermosos ojos observándome fijamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sentí mis mejillas arder, _demonios _ ¿cómo me podía estar pasando esto? yo soy Jasper Cullen, a mi las mujeres no me hacen sonrojar, pero al parecer ella no era como todas las demás, daría lo que fuera por saber su nombre.

—Jasper— me grito Edward ya abajo del escenario, me gire a ver mi hermano y devolví rápidamente la mirada a donde estaba ella, en su boca se dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se giro para acompañar a sus hermanas, mi semblante embobado me acompaño a la salida, aun seguía perplejo ante esa mujer, era la persona más hermosa que podría haber visto,_ toda una diosa._

— ¿Que demonios te pasa?— pregunto mi hermano menor exasperado

—nada ¿porque?—

—Qué demonios tienes que quedártele viendo, sabemos que eres admirador de la belleza femenina pero no es para tanto— concluyó rezongando

—hay ya Edward bájale ¿quieres? yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso

—Nosotros tampoco— dijo Emmett mas adelante— ya déjense de estar peleando por estupideces y vámonos tenemos mucho que analizar.

Nos fuimos a donde estaban nuestros caballos, les dimos las felicitaciones como corresponde a todos los peones y en especial a las crías, esta noche tendrían cena de reyes, cargamos todo y nos fuimos, daba gracias a dios por que los tres llevábamos autos ya que en este momento no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie, solo de recordar la imagen de la mujer que me dejo prendado. Emmett encabezaba la fila con una camioneta un poco vieja y destartalada pero que amaba, Edward en cambio tenía un Jeep todo terreno de color rojo, siempre le dijimos que le combinaba con el color del cabello, bueno y yo tengo un _porsche_ del año de color plateado, un lujo según Emmett pero uno que tenia bien merecido porque trabajaba como negro en todos los negocios de la familia, a mi forma de pensar el auto es un gusto que todo hombre trabajador se puede dar. Mientras atravesábamos los caminos no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de esa chica, era tan hermosa, como jamás había visto a alguien. Cuando nos estacionamos en la casa, Panchita estaba en la puerta esperándonos como siempre lo hacía, con esa enorme sonrisa alegre dibujada en sus labios.

—Haber donde traen ese trofeo— dijo con sus manos en la cintura, Emmett entro sin decir ningún comentario al igual que Edward, yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos.

—Y a estos ¿qué les paso?— dijo extrañada

—les pasa que no saben perder… y sobre todo si es contra una mujer, son muy machos estos Cullen— solté una risa y panchita me miro confundida— no te preocupes después vas a entender, prepáranos unos cafés y llévalos a la sala— le di un beso en su frente y me metí a la casa para escuchar a los machos berrear, aparecí en el salón y Edward estaba acostado en uno de los sillones con su mano en la frente, Emmett estaba apoyado en la chimenea con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

—hay por favor muchachos no se van a enojar… ¡oigan! Ganamos, debemos estar felices, por 10 años somos campeones

—No Jazz, somos capeones compartidos— dijo Edward aun con su mano en la frente

—chicos ¿qué pasa con las Swan? Reconozco que aparecieron de la nada y qua todos nos sorprendió pero vamos no podemos guardar rencor por algo así.

— No es rencor Jazz— intervino Emmett

—Jasper ellas llegaron de la nada, con nada, a su rancho que no tienen nada hace solo un mes ¿Cómo demonios hicieron para tener 7 caballos listos en solo treinta días?, a nosotros nos costó meses entrenarlos ¡MESES!—terminó berreo con rabia.

—bueno tal vez…

—Tal vez nada Jasper ¡Nada!— se paro rápidamente del sofá y me asesino con la mirada— Definitivamente o tienen un excelente entrenador o sus caballos son súper dotados porque de otra forma no me lo explico.

—haber y que tanto es lo que les molesta ¿Que sean mujeres?

—no Jasper no tiene nada que ver eso, lo que me enerva es que se atrevan a amenazarnos, a nosotros ¡a los Cullen! Por todos los cielos, ellas definitivamente no saben quiénes somos nosotros pero si quieren averiguarlo estaremos listos para cuando quieran— término Edward muy disgustado

—Ya chicos basta— comenzó Emmett— Jasper tiene razón no tenemos porque tenerles rencor o lo que sea, ellas ganaron de manera justa, debemos esforzarnos para la próxima muestra y listo, el que nace ganador muere siendo ganador chicos, no porque hayamos "compartido" un titulo perderemos todo nuestro legado ya relajémonos, mejor vámonos a dar una vuelta—

—Si vamos— acepto Edward aún enrabiado, conociéndolo el enojo le duraría días.

—vayan yo los alcanzo luego.

Salieron del salón para ir a cabalgar, eso les haría bien, siempre nos relajaba, me deje caer en el sofá pensando en esa chica, Daría lo que fuera por saber su nombre.

—Y ¿donde se fueron todos?— mire hacia la puerta y estaba Sara en el umbral con la bandeja con los cafés, ¡SARA! ella era mi solución

— ¡Sara!.. ¡Qué gusto me da verte!— corrí hacia ella y le quite la bandeja dejándola en una mesita, le tome la mano y la senté en el sofá junto a mi

—hay que pasa Jasper— preguntó confundida.

—tú eres mi única solución, tu estas aquí desde que yo tengo uso de razona sí que debes saber lo que te voy a preguntar

— ¿tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy?, panchita me dijo que habían llegado echando humos

—si todos menos yo pero ese no es el punto, quiero saber Sara, ¿cómo se llaman las hijas de Charly Swan?

— ¿las hijas de los Swan? pero a qué viene esa pregunta.

—hay por favor por lo que más quieras respóndeme y si te sabes el orden mucho mejor, lo único que recuerdo es que ellas son menores que nosotros

—Si ellas son menores de hecho la mayor que se llama, haber…— comenzó a pensar— ¡Rosalie! si la mayor es Rosalie, es una chica rubia ojos azules, cuando niña parecía una muñeca—Descartada pensé de inmediato—. Siempre me acuerdo de la mayor y de la pequeña, la otra como se llama…

—bueno pero haber como es la pequeña

—Ella es de piel extremadamente blanca igual a su madre, de cabellos y ojos color Chocolate, se llama Isabella— descartada, _demonios_ justo nos se acordaba de ella.

—Y la del medio, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?— comenzó a pensar, dios vamos Sara yo se que tu puedes— hay ya me acorde, su nombre es Alice — ¡Bingo!—la de cabello negro y ojos miel es Alice, así se llaman todas _Rosalie Swan_ la mayor, la del medio es _Alice Swan_ y la más pequeña es _Isabella Swan_

—hay no se qué haría sin ti mi Sara — le tome la cabeza y le di un efusivo beso en sus mejillas, su noticia me ponía aun más contento de lo que ya estaba.

_Alice_

_Alice_

_Alice Swan_

_Ese era su nombre_

El nombre de un ángel, daría lo que fuera para poder hablarle.

**POV Emmett:**

Estaba en las caballerizas apoyado en los barandales pensando en todo lo que había pasado, _Vamos Emmett no tienes porque disgustarte, eres lo suficientemente maduro como para afrontar una derrota, _pensaba mi conciencia, pero lo que más me molesto fue que la hermosa mujer que conocí y Rosalie Swan fueran las mismas personas, casi me morí al verla era la más hermosa del mundo, no podía parar de mirarla, era una aparición, una ninfa, me había dejado encandilado pero luego cuando nos "amenazó" no pude evitar enojarme, nosotros habíamos ganado el título del mejor criadero con mucho esfuerzo no habíamos robado nada, su percepción era muy errada, además Edward tenía razón, ¿cómo demonios habían tenido siete caballos listos en un mes?, si Charly Swan no podía ni siquiera ir al baño solo, era algo difícil de creer, pero sin duda lo averiguaría, no me quedaría con la duda.

— ¿En qué piensas?— me dijo la voz de mi hermano a mis espaldas, traía a nuestros caballos

—En nada hermano— le dije con una sonrisa

— ¿vamos a dar una vuelta a los prados?

—a los limites de los morales, quiero ver cómo van los entrenamientos

—está bien vamos

Nos encaminamos hacia el lado este de nuestra hacienda los prados a los que nos dirigíamos eran hermosos cubiertos de un pasto verde como los árboles en pleno verano, era increíble a la luz del sol todo se veía resplandeciente, cuando divisamos a los hombres que trabajaban bajamos la intensidad de la cabalgata y nos fuimos en trote hacia donde estaban los vaqueros.

— ¡Hola Muchachos!— salude cordial

— ¡Emmett, Edward! ¿Cómo están chicos?, Felicidades por el premio— comento uno de los hombres

—gracias— respondió mi hermano de mala gana

—Arístides ¿cómo vas con la preciosura?— era el nombre de una yegua muy encabronada, nos había dado muchos problemas

—mal, no sé como domesticarla es terrible de verdad no se qué hacer, primera vez en años que un caballo me supera.

—no te preocupes ya veremos que podremos hacer.

Los días pasaron lentos al igual que todo lo demás, los chicos se volvieron a centrar en sus negocios, Edward con las inversiones y Jasper con su vinícola, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en ese par de ojos azules que me hechizaron era una sensación demasiado intensa que no sabía cómo sacar de mi corazón. Era día Martes, hoy debían de llegar unos pedidos del pueblo pero pasaron las horas y nada sucedía, cuando intente comunicarme con el negocio nadie atendió, así que tome mi camioneta y me encamine hacia la ciudad, al llegar vi una _Land rover_ de color negra y con los vidrio polarizados se me atravesó en el camino casi haciéndome perder el control.

—Maldita sea ¡Fíjese!— grité al bajarme de la camioneta furioso, me fije que en el casi choque habíamos rozado, dejando un enorme rayón en la ya desgastada pintura de mi camioneta

—Lo siento mucho— dijo una voz femenina me gire y la persona que vi parada en la puerta de su auto me dejo completamente fuera de combate…

—_Ro… Rosalie Swan_— susurré, ella me miro aun con los ojos más abiertos.

—Emmett Cullen— dijo con voz firme— siento mucho lo que paso, lo lamento de verdad, pagare los daños de tu camioneta

— No te preocupes— me compuse de inmediato no podía permitir que ella me viera así— ¿estás bien?

—Si claro…— se comenzó a poner nerviosa— bueno me tengo que ir, que estés bien, adiós— se despidió y se retiro rápidamente, el corazón lo tenía como loco, mi pulso y mi respiración eran alarmantemente rápidos. ¿Cómo demonios esta mujer me ponía así?

Llegue al pueblo aun atontado por mi reacción, el vendedor se deshizo en explicaciones y pidió perdón por la falta de atención. Me subí a la camioneta aun conmocionado por la visión de mujer que había tenido en frente, al manejar mi cabeza no podía parar de pensar en el fulgor de sus ojos el teléfono fue lo único que pudo sacármela por algunos segundos de mis pensamientos, mire el visón y el nombre de Edward parpadeaba.

—Emmett tengo una noticia que darte—dijo mi hermano al contestarle

—dime ¿qué pasa?

—no puedo decírtelo por teléfono tienes que venir aquí

— ¿Dónde estás?

—en casa, llamare a Jasper y nos reuniremos los tres

—está bien, no me falta mucho por llegar.

Colgué el teléfono y apure la marcha, seguí manejando pero mis pensamientos nuevamente se vieron nublados por ella, cuando llegue a la casa Panchita estaba en la puerta para recibirme

— ¡Emmett!— saludo con evidente alegría

—panchita dile a los muchachos que bajen todo de mi camioneta, ¿donde están mis hermanos?

—en el despacho, te están esperando

—ve que nadie nos moleste, no nos pases llamadas.

—está bien, como tú quieras

Me fui rápidamente al despacho, al entrar pude ver las serenas expresiones de mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— pregunte al verlos tan calmados

—te tengo la noticia del siglo hermano, adivina quién se va de la región— preguntó Edward

—no lo sé

—Las morales— completó Jasper

— ¿Qué? —no pude evitar el asombro que se formo en mi cara

—hoy me llego un comunicado de la asociación de ganaderos que decía que Morales estaba fuera de la cría porque vendía su hacienda para partir hacia Europa, el precio que pide es muy razonable— dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

—bueno y ¿qué propones chiquillo?— le dije con voz cansada, caminé hacia uno de los sillones y me deje caer sobre él, cerré mis ojos y espere lo que me mi hermano tenía que decir

— ¿qué te parece si le compramos a los morales?, así tendríamos la hacienda más grande de toda la región.

—hay pero que cosas dices Edward, sabes que no invertiremos mas en tierras por lo menos hasta el próximo año— sentenció Jasper

—bueno pero son muy buenas tierras deberíamos por lo menos hablar con morales haber que nos propone.

—no Edward lo siento, sabes que no compraremos nada este año, además estamos concentrados en la cría no en arreglar las tierras, sabes que cuando compramos algún pedazo es mucho el trabajo que se debe hacer para dejarlo optimas condiciones, además no sería un pedazo seria una hacienda.

—pero Emmett…—intento replicar

—pero Emmett nada, lo siento chiquillo no compraremos nada— di por terminada la conversación, me pare del sillón exhalando audiblemente, cuando estaba por salir del lugar Edward volvió a hablar.

—si compramos seriamos vecinos de las Swan, sus terrenos limitan con los morales.

Me gire lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pude ver que la reacción de Jasper fue la misma que la mía, a todos nos gustaría ser vecinos de las afuerinas por diferentes razones.

—Y ¿como de que tan vecinos seriamos?— pregunto Jazz

—bueno digamos que su casa y sus establos donde ellas adiestran están justo en los límites de los morales, ósea que si somos dueños de esas tierras tendríamos acceso ilimitado a sus actividades diarias.

Mire a mi hermano y el muy desgraciado sabia como convencerme o por lo menos como implantarme la duda, tenía una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, eso significaba que mi expresión era completamente clara. La imagen de la rubia nublo mis pensamientos y por un momento imagine lo que sería poder ir a cabalgar solo para verla un poco más

—Cómprala— dije antes de salir de la biblioteca, esperaba no arrepentirme de aquella decisión.

Ahí estaba yo como un bobo pensando nuevamente en esa rubia, no podía evitarlo, mi cabeza parecía obsesionada con sus ojos y con toda ella pero estaba más que claro que no era el único interesado en alguna, Jasper me debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

**POV Bella:**

—Bella ven a comer— me llamo mi hermana mientras yo estaba revisando mi correspondencia, de pronto una carta certificada y con membrete de la asociación de ganaderos llamo mi atención, cuando leí el contenido casi quede boquiabierta

— ¡Rose!— grité y avance a sacadas por la casa, llegue al comedor donde todos se disponían a sentarse, le extendí la carta a Rose quien me miro intrigada a medida que iba leyendo sus expresiones iban cambiando radicalmente.

—pero ¿qué demonios es esto?—

—eso mismo… lo que dice

—Que dice niñas, hablen— mando mi padre

—papa lo que pasa es que de la asociación nos mandan a avisar que nuestro vecino ósea la familia morales de van de la zona y venderán la hacienda.

—OH sí, ya me lo temía, el viejo morales hace mucho que quiere marcharse, todos sus hijos están establecidos en Europa, hace tiempo me dijo que quería pasar su vejes allá.

—bueno y eso ¿qué tiene de malo? me refiero a la venta— pregunto Alice como siempre tan alivianada

— ¡Todo tiene, todo tiene!— dije subiendo un poco la voz. — no sabemos quién se vendrá a vivir aquí, tendremos vecinos nuevos

—bueno pero ¿qué tiene de malo?— dijo Alice

—que no sabemos cómo son Alice

—Hay Bella vez cosas donde no las hay— refunfuño

—Chicas ya basta— corto Rose— lo que tenemos que hacer es calmarnos, lamentablemente no tenemos dinero como para hacer una buena oferta y comprar los terrenos así que tendremos que conformarnos con esperar a ver quién nos llega de vecinos

—espero cualquier cosa menos que sean como los odiosos de los Cullen— dije con todo el desprecio del mundo, esos sujetos eran unos sucios y además no sabían perder

—Eso sería casi un premio— dijo Alice en un susurro que alcance a escuchar, entrecerré mis ojos a mi hermana y ella cambio la dirección de su mirada.

—Bueno chicas entonces almorcemos y luego vemos todo lo demás— termino mi padre.

Desde luego a penas llegaran los nuevos dueños iría a poner orden a nuestros límites, no quiero que nadie se aproveche de nuestras tierras.

_Dos semanas más tarde_

— ¡Bella!— sentía la voz de Jake gritarme, estaba revisando a una de las yeguas que estaba por parir y parecía que el potrillo venia en mala posición— ¡BELLA!— grito aún mas fuerte

— ¿Qué pasa Jake?— le pregunte saliendo de donde estaba

—en los en limites de los morales hay unos vaqueros tumbando el cerco de tornado negro—dijo intentado recobrar el aire

— ¿Qué?— grite furiosa

—si dicen que son vaqueros de los nuevos dueños, la hacienda de los morales ya fue vendida.

—con un demonio ¿cómo pueden ser tan… tan? Hay que rabia, ensíllame mi caballo iré a ver qué pasa.

—claro que si

Tome mi fusta, mi sobrero y me dirigí a donde estaban los caballos, lance un golpe lleno de lustración con la fusta, quien demonios se creía el nuevo dueño no dejaría que nos pasara a llevar, a Bella Swan nadie la podía apabullar.

Me monte en mi caballo pidiéndole a Jake y a dos vaqueros más que me acompañaran, cabalgue rápidamente por los predios adentrándome en las llanuras, llegue hacia donde estaban los limites con los morales y en efectivo habían muchos vaqueros tumbando los cercos y poniendo unos nuevos. Nos paramos a una distancia prudente a observar la situación

— ¿vas a quejarte Bella?

—claro que si Jake, muy capaz que no estén midiendo bien y nos estén quitando espacio además no entiendo porque no nos pidieron permiso y los cercos pertenecen a las dos haciendas, pero ahora veremos que están tramando.

Me acerque con el caballo y me pare enfrente de ellos

—Y a ustedes ¿quién les dio permiso para tumbar los cercos, quien les dio la orden?— pregunte muy altanera

—los nuevos dueños de la hacienda señorita— dijo el hombre saludando donde con su sombrero

—mire yo soy de la familia Swan, ósea sus vecinos y no hemos dado autorización para nada así que me paran ya la faena, se los exijo

—hay señorita cuanto lo sentimos, pero nosotros solo recibimos ordenes de los patrones.

— y ¿quién demonios son sus patrones?

—bueno mire ahí, ese que esta de chaqueta café es uno de ellos, si quiere hable con él.

—OH que bien muchas gracias— dije de manera sarcástica, mire hacia donde me indicaba y en efectivo un hombre estaba parado de espaldas, mire el ancho de esta y sentí un escalofrió era más alto y maceteado que yo pero no me dejaría amedrentar.

—Bella ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—no gracias, yo me encargo de este—dije con desprecio

Me baje del caballo para caminar a toda prisa hacia las cercas, me pase hacia los terrenos y ahí estaba, era un tipo alto de cabello revuelto de color cobrizo y además traía una chaqueta café, ¿quién demonios serian?

— ¡Oiga señor necesito hablar con usted!— le grite mientras me acercaba— ¿así que ustedes es el nuevo dueño de las tierras de los morales?

El hombre se giro dejándome ver la cara del nuevo dueño, mi cuerpo se partió en miles de pedazos al ver de quien se trataba, de pronto todos los recuerdos de la exposición saltaron a mi mente, el mismo muchacho que me había ayudado, el hombre que se supone era mi enemigo y el que tenía en frente de mi en estos momentos eran la misma persona, palidecí al saber que Edward Cullen era el nuevo dueño de estas tierras.

—Así es soy el nuevo dueño pero dígame en que puedo servirla Señora Isabella Swan, ¿necesita alguna ayuda tal vez?

Me quede estática mirando no podía creer que teníamos de vecinos a los Cullen, ósea que "Aguas Claras" y Tornado Negro" ahora solo estaban separadas por unas cuantas vayas, ¿Cuántos problemas nos traería esto?

_Demonios, en estos momentos maldecía mi suerte._


	5. Vecinos

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Vecinos**

**

* * *

**

_Hola nenas, perdón por no subir la semana pasada pero como saben estuve bastante atareada con el rediseño de Over, esta semana _

_vino mi sobrina a la casa puesto que no pude escribir en todo el fin de semana u.u, espero tener listo los capítulos para mañana y el miércoles (échenme porras ¿sí?) _

_Espero les guste el cap, miles de besos a todas, _

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Rosalie:**

Mi mente aun no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett, lo había encontrado por segunda vez y el impacto había sido aun mayor, entre mis ensoñaciones y pensamientos sentí unos duros pasos caminar por la estancia hasta entrar en el despacho, enfoque rápidamente la vista y la figura de mi hermana pequeña apareció frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto con furia en sus palabras, llego al frente mío con una expresión trastornada.

—estaba arreglando unos papeles de la hacienda ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—si con un demonio ¡estoy bien!, ¿donde está Alice?— insistió nuevamente.

— en los huertos pero…

—Llámala y vamos al despacho, tenemos problemas— el tono de su voz me indicaba que

Asentí lentamente, llame por celular a Alice quien dijo que vendría enseguida. Mire a Jake por la ventana y traía la misma cara que Bella.

—¿Qué pasa Bells?— pregunto Alice cuando ya estábamos reunidas

—estuve en los predios que dan con los morales, los que están detrás de nuestras caballerizas y conocí a los nuevos dueños

— ¿Y?— pregunte con incertidumbre— ¿quiénes son?

—tengo el "Agrado"— dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire— de informarles que nuestros nuevos vecinos no son nada mas ni nada menos que _los Hermanos Cullen._

Un silencio se produjo en la sala, Bella nos miraba aun con la cara de espantada, Alice y yo nos miramos, ambas miramos a Bella y las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿pero cómo demonios?... me estas diciendo que ellos compraron la hacienda

—sí, así como lo oyes ahora la hacienda de los morales es parte de "Aguas Claras", los Cullen son nuestros nuevos vecinos.

La cara de todas era diferente, Bella estaba asombrada y un tanto molesta, Alice tenia una expresión extraña no se si estaba contenta o asombrada y la mía era netamente sorpresa, jamás me imagine que los Cullen con ese imperio tan grande que tienen compraran mas tierras, creo que la ambición puede mas.

—Llegue a los predios y vimos que estaban derribando nuestras vayas cuando me acerque a encarar al dueño me tope con uno de ellos, demonios el maldito se atrevió a llamarme Señora el muy desgraciado— dijo Bella con una cara de furia.

—maldita sea, si hubiera sabido tal, habría hecho aunque sea una oferta, pero realmente no necesitábamos esas tierras, con Tornado negro nos basta y sobra

—Bueno pero ya no vale arrepentirse, además debemos recordar que los Cullen tienen una fortuna incalculable— dijo Alice bufando.

—me da rabia tenerlos tan cerca, no entiendo como consiguieron esa hacienda

—yo si se— dije— ellos ofrecieron lo que pedían o tal vez mas, es obvio que el viejo morales quería vender, lo que no entiendo es que ni siquiera nos avisara.

—es lo mínimo creo yo, fuimos sus vecinos por años, ¡demonios que coraje!

Estuvimos un bueno rato discutiendo las desventajas de tener a los Cullen como vecinos, eran demasiadas, lo que mas nos preocupaba es que limitábamos justo en donde teníamos las caballerizas y los corrales de entrenamiento. Esa era una de las grandes cosas que preocupaba a Bella. A diferencia de ella Alice parecía estar hasta contenta, su cara irradiaba una sonrisa que no podía negar, luego de que terminamos la reunión se fue mas cantarina que de costumbre a los huertos. Bella se fue echando humo a las caballerizas pero yo me quede allí no sabia que esperar, creo que tendría que hacerles una visita a los hermanos Cullen, debemos establecer las nuevas reglas del juego.

Me subí a mi camioneta acompañada de todos los planos y divisiones territoriales de la hacienda. En el camino hacia "Aguas Claras" pensé en lo que iba a decir, sin duda tenia que saber defender nuestros terrenos, no porque ellos sean los mas exitosos de la región tienen porque pasarnos a llevar. Llegue a las afueras de la hacienda, respire hondo antes de entrar, debía de armarme de valor para lo que iba a tratar, no podía dejar que los Cullen me intimidaran pero me preguntaba ¿Cuál de ellos era el que manejaba la hacienda? ¿O tal vez eran los tres?, estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Detuve mi camioneta en las afueras de la hermosa casona, era de un solo piso pero se extendía hasta donde mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver, de un color amarillo sol que la hacia verse aun mas imponente. Cuando me pare afuera a contemplar lo maravilloso que podía ser tener tanto poder se apareció una señora, venia con una mirada que reflejaba la interrogación en sus pensamientos

—Buenos días Señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?—

—Mi Nombre es Rosalie Swan y vengo a entrevistarme con el encargado

— ¿tiene usted una cita?

— no pero le aseguro que el me recibirá al saber mi nombre— ase

gure sin ni siquiera saber si era verdad.

— está bien señorita la anuncio de inmediato.

— muchas gracias.

La mujer de mediana estatura se fue rápidamente al interior de la casa. Esperaba que no se negaran a recibirme. A los pocos minutos salio nuevamente de la casa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Señorita— dijo la mujer— el señor Cullen esta en este momento en los potreros pero esta dispuesto a recibirla. ¿Podría ustedes dirigirse allá?

— si… claro— asentí— pero no se llegar

—no se preocupe, yo me encargare, sígame—

Seguí a la extraña mujer por los caminos de la hacienda, al pasar por las instalaciones quedaba mas que claro el poder y el dinero que corría por todas partes, a leguas se notaban todos los recursos que poseían, nosotras ni en sueños podríamos llegar a pensar en tener todo esto. Avanzamos un buen trecho más y en la parte más alejada se veían las caballerizas.

—bueno señorita ahí están— dijo la mujer— el Señor Cullen esta trabajando pero la recibirá allí.

—muchas gracias Sra.…—

—solo Sara, mi nombre es Sara y soy el ama de llaves de "Aguas Claras"

—entonces muchas gracias Sara.

Camine a paso lento pero inseguro, no sabia con cual de los tres Cullen me iban a encontrar. Mientras mas me acercaba una presión en la boca del estomago casi no me dejaba respirar, llegue a las vallas que delimitaban los potreros y me pase por entremedio de ellas, camine rodeando los corrales y cuando llegue a la parte de enfrente tuve una visión. Entremedio de cerros de pastizales secos estaba un hombre con su torso descubierto, los rayos del sol pegaban en su piel dándole un aspecto de luminosidad, parecía brillar al contacto con la luz. Sus fuertes brazos se marcaban aun mas al forzar el azadón que tenia en sus manos, tenia un aspecto endemoniadamente varonil y sexy, moví mi cabeza con furia y trata de despertar de ese sueño pero no era así, era realidad, mire la cara del hombre y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Emmett Cullen.

—Buenos días Señorita Swan— saludo muy cortes pero con una condenada sonrisa sexy que me seco la boca.

—buenos días Señor Cullen— respondí con la voz mas serena que la situación me permitió, trate de componerme y volví a hablar— recuerde que mi nombre es Rosalie…

—está bien, Rosalie entonces también deberías recordar que mi nombre es Emmett, pero dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—quiero saber qué pasa con nuestros limites, ahora que ustedes son los dueños de la hacienda continua quiero saber ¿cómo lo haremos para dividir?, antes jamás tuvimos problemas con los Morales pero veo que ustedes no tendrán la misma predisposición que ellos.

—Rosalie… no quiero ser descortés pero nosotros solo estábamos poniendo las vayas donde corresponde, además por lo que tengo entendido fue tu hermana la que llego buscando pleito.

—Mi hermana no estaba buscando nada— reclame acortando la distancia unos pasos

—mi hermano tampoco— respondió acortando toda la distancia que nos quedaba, estábamos frente a frente su halito llegaba a mi cara probocabandome un ciento de sensaciones nuevas— no quiero que insulte a mi familia, eso jamás lo permitiré

—entonces usted tampoco ose difamar a la mía, si no conocerá quien es Rosalie Swan.

— ¿Y quién es?— dijo girando un poco su cabeza, se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, mi sangre comenzó a bombear más rápido, mi corazón salto de mi pecho y se acelero de manera alarmante— me encantaría conocerla.

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, paso sus manos por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, un gemido involuntario se soltó de los labios de ambos antes de juntar nuestros labios. Me estaba besando, ¡Emmett Cullen me estaba besando! Y con un demonio que besaba bien. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y pude sentir cada partícula de él, su piel estaba caliente y el calor traspasaba la tela de mi ropa convirtiéndose en una dulce caricia a mi piel. En un momento de cordura intente soltarme de su agarre pero sus fuertes brazos no me lo permitieron, comenzamos un forcejeo que hizo mas intenso aun el beso. Una de sus manos se fue a mi cabello presionando su cabeza con la mía, sus labios dulces y carnosos devoraron mi boca, haciéndome gemir reiteradas ocasiones por la intensidad de sus besos. Después de unos momentos el forcejeo ceso, subí mis brazos y lo atraje aun más hacia mí, estaba drogada, extasiada y completamente embrujada por esos labios. Lo tenia tan cerca de mi que podía sentí cada parte de su cuerpo, era una sensación abrazante que no tenia descripción, mis piernas en un momento flaquearon y parecían de gelatina, cuando la falta de aire se nos hizo inminente comenzamos a separarnos dejando delicados besos en los labios del otro.

― había querido hacer esto desde que te vi en la competencia— dijo Emmett, me sorprendió con su sinceridad

― y abrías tenido la misma respuesta— dije dándole un pequeño beso.

― ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, al parecer… encontré mi perdición— dijo y mi corazón casi exploto en un sentimiento desconocido, con su afirmación me sentí volando, casi en una nube.

― ¡Emmett!— un grito nos hizo separarnos de un brinco, unos momentos después un chico rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a Emmett apareció en las caballerizas

― Jasper— dijo aclarando su voz, sus ojos me penetraban como dos espadas, yo no podía hacer mas que mirarlo, sus labios me incitaban a seguirnos besando tuve que usar todo el autocontrol que poseía para no lanzármele encima a pesar de que estaba su hermano.

― Llego el veterinario— dijo pero termino casi en un susurro al notar mi presencia, me miro a mí y a Emmett, pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios. _Demonios ¿será que nos abría descubierto?_

― Bueno… yo… yo me tengo que ir— dije con la voz entrecortada, la mirada de Emmett me seguía expectante pero no pude hacer nada mas que esconder la mía en el ala de mi sobrero— nos vemos— dije y camine hacia las vayas nuevamente un brazo me sujeto antes de que pudiera avanzar mas, me giro y nuevamente me tope con esos ojos azul cielo.

― Claro que nos veremos Rose y muy pronto— dijo en un susurro solo para que los dos lo escucháramos, me logre soltar y a zancadas abandone el campo.

Subí a mi camioneta como alma que lleva el diablo, el corazón lo tenia desbocado y un sin numero de sensaciones extremadamente alarmantes recorrían mi cuerpo, me sentía bien a decir verdad me sentía excelente y lo peor de todo… me sentía mas viva que nunca, ese beso no lo podría olvidar jamás.

**POV. Alice:**

― y ahora para colmo mañana tenemos una cena en la asociación de ganaderos— decía Bella colgando su celular. Después de la noticia que nos había dado hoy estaba completamente enojada.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Que mañana tenemos unan cena en la asociación de ganaderos y a que no adivinas en honor de quien es

― ¿No me digas?— pregunte con sorna

― Malditos Cullen, ¿como pueden tener tanta suerte los condenados? Antes solo eran unos pobres rancheritos dueños de una casita

― ¡Bella!— dijo regañándola, ella tenia la boca apretada y el ceño completamente fruncido

― ¡hay Alice lo siento! Pero me revienta todo esto. A pensar de que les ganamos en la competencia siguen llamándose "los mejores criadores de la zona", me enferma

― Bella cariño no podemos cambiar todo con una sola batalla ganada, además no te preocupes que pronto veras que les haremos el peso— dije confiada, sabía que nuestra hacienda saldría adelante.

― Eres muy optimista Alice

― Siempre lo he sido— respondí con una sonrisa— además estoy muy contenta

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque… ¡podremos usar los maravillosos vestidos que he diseñado para ustedes y para mí!, pensé que no encontraríamos la ocasión.

― Demonios Alice… ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ropa?

― No— acepte con una sonrisa— prometo que nos veremos despampanantes.

― No cuentes conmigo, yo no iré

― O si Bella, claro que iras— dije ahora yo con el ceño fruncido

― Haber y ¿Quién cuidara de papa?

― Jake y Billy, además de Dominga— ese era el nombre de la muchacha que nos ayudaba en casa, ella era muy servicial y amorosa— o podría ser Leah— la otra chica que nos ayudaba, ella era mas reservada pero increíblemente leal a nosotras.

― Hay caray Alice, siempre le encuentras excusas a todo… demonios— dijo saliendo del invernadero golpeando la puerta. Bella era demasiado temperamental y no soportaba que la obligaran a algo, pero esta vez no iba a ceder. Ella iba a esa fiesta si o si.

Estuve unas cuantas horas mas supervisando a las temporeras y me fui de volada a la casa, pero al llegar me encontré a Rose sentada en las escalinatas de la entrada principal

― hermana ¿qué pasa?— pregunte al ver su rostro blanco como el papel

― nada, es solo que, no nada Alice— dio un enorme suspiro

― bueno déjame decirte que mañana tenemos una cena

― y ¿Dónde?— pregunto levanto su cabeza

― en la asociación de ganaderos, lo malo es que para homenajear a los Cullen, pero estamos invitadas.

― A los Cullen— dijo en un susurro

― Entonces ¿Vamos?

― Por el tono de voz que tienes presiento que no sirve de nada que diga que no

― Acertaste, iremos si o si.

― Está bien, pequeña— asintió.

El día siguiente fue de preparativo en preparativo, mientras las muchachas se bañaban prepare todo lo necesario para la fiesta. La primera fue Rose que era mucho mas dócil, solo unas capas de maquillaje y su pelo suelto la dejaron como una reina. El vestido que diseñe para ella, era corte recto tipo strapless pero llegaba al suelo de color negro y con un enorme corte que dejaba ver sus níveas piernas. La siguiente fue Bella, ella también dejo su cabello suelto, era increíble lo hermosa que se veía con maquillaje y bien arreglada ella podría ser la mas hermosa de la fiesta si se lo proponía. Un vestido de color blanco con bordados negros de tipo strapless pero hasta las rodillas fue el escogido, le quedaba perfecto. Una rosa en su cabello de color negro fue el toque ideal. Por mi parte yo ya tenia toda lista solo era peinarme y maquillarme. Mi vestido era de tirantes y escote recto. Un corpiño ajustado a mi piel y una falda ancha hacían el complemento perfecto.

A las 9 de la noche íbamos de camino hacia la fiesta, Bella estaba nerviosa por todo lo que le había puesto, según ella parecía una verdadera muñeca adornada con tanta cosa. Odiaba sentirse presa de mis delirios, pero así era una vez mas me había convertido en una muñeca y se veía hermosa.

El salón donde se realizaba la fiesta era enorme, tenia ventanales por todas partes, por donde se veía todo lo que sucedía adentro. Llegamos y un valet nos recibió las llaves de la camioneta, estaba loca de la emoción, ella había dicho que jamás había pensado que en este pueblo se hicieran fiestas, habría preferido que eso fuera verdad pero veía que no contaba con tanta suerte. Si esto se realizaba siempre mi estadía se convertiría en un infierno.

― ¿Qué miras?— le pregunte a Bella que tenia su mirada perdida en cualquier parte.

― La infinidad— respondió, me choca que sea tan intransigente con las fiestas. Llegamos al frente y me adelante para hacer las presentaciones

― Buenas noches, somos Rosalie, Isabella y Alice Swan— el guardia nos busco y con una seductora sonrisa nos dejo pasar.

― Estaba ¿flirteando?— pregunto Bella al momento de entrar

― Si lo estaba— respondió Rose— es que están tan guapas esta noche que cualquiera se queda prendado.

― Estamos— dije— todas lo estamos.

Caminamos al gran salón y todas las miradas se pusieron en nosotras, parecía que nos estuvieran esperando, la gente se movió y pude distinguir a 3 hombres parados a la orilla del bar. Los hermanos Cullen iban elegantemente vestidos, los tres estaba impecables. Emmett traía un terno simple, era negro rallado, el color resaltaba sus ojos azules como el cielo, en el centro estaba el mas pequeño el de cabellos cobrizos, Edward traía solo unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de color blanco, bastante juvenil. Pero el que cautivo mis ojos fue Jasper, el rubio de ojos color mar. Tenía solo unos pantalones de vestir y una chaquetilla, se veía guapísimo. Mi boca se seco de solo admirar su figura. Los tres estaban parados y hacían que el salón se iluminara con su sola presencia.

― ¿a quién miras?— le pregunte a Bella mientras tenia su ceño fruncido

― A nadie— dijo corriendo la mirada, un camarero paso por su lado y hábilmente saco una copa de champaña de su bandeja.

― Wow, cuidado con eso bella, tu nunca bebes

― Si pero siempre es bueno una primera vez, cierto.

― Creo que si— respondí dudosa

― Ya vamonos de aquí, mira que me choca que me miren—

Bella se fue y corrí la vista hacia donde estaba mirando Bella, tres pares de ojos nos miraban atentos, aunque solamente unos ojos color mar llamaron por completo mi atención, Jasper me dedico una elegante y hermosa sonrisa.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?— me pregunto Rose divertida

― ¿yo?, Nada. Solo miro quien esta aquí

― Iré por una copa ¿quieres una?

― No gracias, mas tarde tal vez.

― Nos vemos— dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

Me mezcle con la gente y converse con algunos. Todos parecían muy amables y dispuestos a entablar una charla. Me alegre de saber que las personas estaban felices por nuestro regreso, muchos me preguntaron como lo habíamos hecho con los caballos para entrenarlos pero ese era el secreto mejor guardado de nuestra hacienda. Jamás se lo diríamos a un extraño. De pronto una mano tibia toco mi espalda, el calor hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Mis pies se pegaron al suelo y solo pude girar mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, unos ojos incandescentes me miraron de una manera que hizo flaquear mis piernas.

― Buenas noches— me dijo la voz sensual de uno de los Cullen. Jasper

― Buenas noches— respondí con la voz tan segura como pude

― Creo que no nos han presentado— dijo con un tono que me hizo delirar

― Creo que no— le extendí la mano— Alice Swan— dije esperando a que el tomara la mía, en un movimiento que no predije me tomo con la suya y se la llevo a la boca

― Jasper Cullen— la beso y una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo mi brazo y llego a zonas que jamás imagine

― Mucho gusto— mi voz salió en un susurro que provoco una sonrisa en sus labios

― Permiso caballeros— dijo dirigiéndose a las personas con las que conversaba— me robaré a esta dama— paso mi mano por su brazo y me saco del círculo

― Creo que no es bueno que nos vean hablando— dije en un repentino arranque

― ¿Por qué lo dice?, si estamos solo hablando

― Por favor no se haga el desentendió, estamos en una situación un poco tensa.

― Primero antes de responder cualquier cosa trátame de tú por favor, me siento viejo escuchándote decirme usted

― Está bien— acepte con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, el hombre sabia como cohibir a una mujer.

― Entonces… decías que no debíamos hablar. Bueno es verdad que nuestras relaciones familiares no son las mejores pero no veo que eso nos impida mantener una agradable conversación, ¿no crees?— una arrebatadora sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios y supe que estaba perdida en sus encantos.

― Claro— cerré mis ojos y solté un suspiro una sonrisa también surgió de los míos, sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor que jamás había visto, me dejaron hipnotizada

― Entonces ¿bailamos?— pregunto cortes extendiéndome la mano

― Será todo un placer

Me llevo a la pista de baile, trate de no mirar para ningún lado ya que si veía a cualquiera de mis hermanas podrían matarme solo con la mirada, Bella diría que estoy bailando con el enemigo pero no me importa, mi nariz toco la solapa de su chaqueta y cerré mis ojos de la fuerte sensación que me produjo sentir su perfume, era suave dulce y completamente adictivo. Demonios estaba perdiéndome en sus encantos.

― bailas muy bien— dijo bajando su mano a la parte descubierta de mi vestido

― igualmente

― y dime que opinas de la guerrilla por los títulos

― que es una completa estupidez

― ¿cierto?, estoy de acuerdo

― Deberíamos estar en paz— levante mi cabeza y sus ojos me miraba atentos, me volví a perder en la infinidad de ellos

― Opino lo mismo, además… me encantaría hacer una alianza de paz contigo— su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del mió

― a mí también— su halito toco mi piel y fue como si cada célula de mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado.

― Dios… como eres de hermosa— dijo solo segundos antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos. Sus manos me atrajeron a su cuerpo y sentí desfallecer. Me perdí en un mar de sensaciones, sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentos, su lengua toco mi boca pidiendo permiso para entrar, delineo todo el contorno y suavemente saboreo cada parte de ellos. En un punto de debilidad concebí el paso hacia mi cavidad bucal y ahí fue cuando se desato la perdición.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y parecía que estábamos conectados mentalmente, rápido y muy sigiloso me saco de la pista de baile y me llevo al exterior, el aire helado pego en mi piel pero eso no importaba, por dentro tenia cada parte de mi cuerpo ardiendo por el contacto con este hombre.

― no puedo evitarlo— dijo antes de volver a besarme, pero aun con mas ansias que antes, sentí un vació en el estomago seguido de una explosión de mariposas que se esparcieron por todas partes, sus manos me pasaron por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo.

― Esto no está bien— dije con la respiración entrecortada y estando mas en desacuerdo que de acuerdo con lo que había dicho

― En este momento no quiero pensar Alice, la emoción de tenerte aquí en mis brazos no se compara con nada

Su boca nuevamente se pego a la mía, su lengua entro sin contemplaciones a mi boca y exploro todo lo que tenía a su paso, ambas comenzaron una lucha por el poder y por probar todo lo que se pudiera. Su cuerpo estaba completamente compenetrado con el mió y se sentía estupendo, jamás sentí una conexión tan fuerte con alguien, éramos casi un rompecabezas maestro.

― debo marcharme— dije al cabo de unos minutos, si mis hermanas me encontraban en esta situación, me mataban de seguro.

― No por favor, no quiero, quédate conmigo o vamonos de aquí

― No puedo, por favor déjame irme que no quiero empeorar las cosas— Jasper dudo pero después relajo su semblante y pareció aceptarlo

― Esta bien… pero ni creas que te libraras de mi Alice Swan— dijo y me beso

― Estaré esperando— dije con una sonrisa picara, me separe de el sin mirar atrás, no quería caer en la tentación de quedarme en sus brazos. Entre al salón por una puerta trasera, estaba todo iluminado por pequeños faroles, la luz era tenue pero se podían distinguir las figuras, pase por el lado de una pareja que estaba muy acaramelada, sentí un vació al recordar que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, unas ganas locas de volver se posicionaron de mi, pero al mismo tiempo mi cordura luchaba por tener el poder. Avance un poco mientras dejaba atrás a la parejita cuando estaba por doblar una esquina sentí un gemido seguido por un nombre increíblemente familiar

― _Rose_— salió de la boca del hombre, me gire sobre mis talones y volví hacia donde estaba la pareja

― ¿Rosalie?— pregunte y mi boca casi cayo al suelo. La pareja se separo de inmediato la cara ruborizada y casi destellante de mi hermana fue de lo único que me ocupe, cuando Salí del asombro mire hacia el lado y casi palidecí al ver a su acompañante, o el encanto estaba en la familia, pero no podía creer que en la misma noche y en el mismo lugar dos caímos con alguien de la misma familia

_El hombre era Emmett Cullen._

**POV Bella:**

Estaba en una fiesta y mas encima mis amables hermanas me habían dejado sola, ¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?, me preguntaba casi 5 minutos.

― bastante nerviosa para ser una mujer de alta alcurnia— dijo una voz que me irrito a penas la reconocí, gire mi cabeza y atrás mió estaba el engreído de Edward Cullen.

― Y a usted eso ¿qué le importa señor?— dije girándome de nuevo y dándole la espalda, sentí que se movió y posiciono delante mió

― A mi me da lo mismo, de hecho no me importa en lo más mínimo— aclaró serio

― Entonces váyase al demonio— le dije con rabia— y ni crea que olvide lo de los cercos a penas pueda voy y se los tumbo

― Atrévase señorita Isabella que la estaré esperado— nos dimos miradas cargadas con odio, como detestaba a este desgraciado— y cuidado conmigo mire que no muchos se han enfrentado a mi y han podido contarlo

― ¿me está amenazando gran atrevido? Para que sepa no le tengo miedo a infantes como usted, desgraciado— le dije, apreté la copa que tenia en la mano

― Ni yo a mujeres peonas como usted— me examino con la mirada y una sonrisa burlona— pero veo que hoy dejo su disfraz de peón de hacienda y vino como la princesa que me imagino pretende ser.

― Ni princesa ni nada estupido, no sea bobo. Yo no soy ninguna imbecil como esas que debe conocer usted

― No claro que no, las que conozco yo son hermosas, no como otras que son feas, amargadas y además huelen a estiércol.

Mi ira se desbordo por todas partes, el cólera que sentí me lleno por completo, ¡quien se cree este maldito imbecil para tratarme de fea!

—Entonces vete al demonios, imbécil— terminé la frase y le aventé todo el contenido de mi copa, la champaña se vació completa en su cara y traje, lo había dejado perplejo me miro con su boca entre abierta y la ira apareció en su mirada— púdrete Cullen.

Le dije y desaparecí de la escena, me las iba a pagar juro que ese maldito no se las iba a acabar. A mi nadie me insultaba y salía sin tener su merecido.


	6. Cambios

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Cambios**

* * *

_Hellow nenas, comenzamos las publicaciones de esta semana, ando contenta porque todos los caps. de esta semanita se vienen buenos así _

_que espero que nos dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, ojala les guste lo que escribí, ya de este cap. se comienzan a notar los cambios que hice a_

_ esta historia porque este cap. tenía un final completamente diferente así que ojala que sea de su agrado. Las cosas se ponen interesantes muy pronto la _

_vida de los Cullen cambiara radicalmente, ese tornado entrara en aguas claras y cambiara todo para siempre ^^_

_Las amo, con amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

**POV Emmett:**

― Hacienda "Tornado Negro" ¿Qué se le ofrece?— contestó la voz de una muchacha

― Buenos días, deseo hablar con la Señorita Rosalie Swan— dije con voz nerviosa

― La señorita Rosalie no esta, salio del pueblo esta mañana y no se sabe cuando regresara.

― Muchas gracias— colgué el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¡Demonios!, grite sin poder evitarlo, había estado llamando a Rose toda la semana habían pasado 4 días de aquella maravillosa noche en la fiesta de la asociación y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me tenia completamente hechizado.

Solté un gruñido del fondo de mi pecho cuando sentí un golpeteo en mi puerta. Una cabeza rubia se asomo y supe de inmediato que era mi hermano.

― ¿qué pasa Jazz?, hoy no quiero problemas—

― Wow Emm ¿que pasa?, estas enojado

― Algo así hermano, al parecer nada me sale bien de un tiempo a esta parte

― Optimista— dijo con burla— me gusta tu pensamiento

― No te burles— le dije tirándole un lápiz por la cabeza, puse mis manos sobre mi cara y ahogue un grito de frustración.

― Me parece que esa frustración tiene nombre y apellido— lo mire con duda, como demonios sabia que era por una mujer.

― ¿Porque lo dices?

― Porque desde que te conozco no te había visto así de frustrado nunca y la única opción para tener ese nivel de enojo me parece que es por una señorita, pero dime ¿Quién es?

― En un tiempo más creo que podré decirlo. Por ahora prefiero reservármelo, pero al parecer ella se empeña en desaparecer de mi vista

― Entonces aplícale al encanto Cullen hermano, vas a necesitarlo— dijo con una sonrisa— además los Cullen no nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados ¿o no hermanito?

― Lo sé, esta mujer me trae de un ala— afirme.

― Me lo imaginaba, ojala que puedas tener algo con ella.

― De eso ni lo dudes, me dejo de llamar Emmett Cullen si esa mujer no es mía— respondí con una sonrisa—

― ¡Así se habla mi güero!— me dijo levantando los brazos.

― Ya vete a trabajar condenado, que esta hacienda no produce por arte de magia.

― Ya está bien— dijo levantando sus brazos en rendición— pero yo te apoyo hermano en todo lo que tú hagas.

― Gracias Jazz—

Salio con una sonrisa en sus labios y nuevamente me quede solo con mis pensamientos. Rosalie no podía esconderse de mi, no después de lo que paso anoche. Recordaba a la perfección como se dieron las cosas.

― _estas hermosa esta noche Rose— su cuerpo dio un brinco al sentir mi voz en su oído._

― _Emmett— dijo en un susurro girándose a mirarme._

― _¿bailas?— pregunte extendiéndole una mano con todo el encanto que podía._

― _No lo se… creo que no es correcto_

― _¿Por qué?_

― _Por todo lo que pasa entre nuestras haciendas y…_

― _No tiene nada que ver. Además esas son niñerías de cuando nos conocimos ¿no crees?— dije tratando de evitar el tema, esta mujer me hacia olvidar hasta quien era._

― _Creo que…_

― _Solo déjate llevar— le dije y ella me dedico una sonrisa._

_La tome de la mano y la lleve entremedio de la gente, bailamos algunas canciones en donde pude deleitarme con su figura, su olor y sus movimientos tan femeninos. Era una mujer increíblemente hermosa._

― _Quería hablar contigo_

― _¿sobre qué?— preguntó_

― _¿Es que acaso después de ese beso crees que no tenemos nada de que hablar?, yo pienso que si. — ella escondió de inmediato su mirada de la mía, alcance a poner un dedo en su barbilla para que no despegara su cara de la mía._

― _Emmett yo…— trato de hablar_

― _No digas nada, por favor déjame hablar a mi— asintió— quiero decirte que ese beso fue lo mas excitante y placentero que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo— abrió sus ojos y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios_

― _¿Por qué lo dices?_

― _¿te atreves a preguntar?— le dije pasando mi mano por sus cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo._

― _Creo que si. — respondió en un susurro._

― _Rose… no se que ha pasado pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me tienes embrujado. — admití aunque sabía que mostrar mi debilidad me hacia mas vulnerable, yo no solía ser así._

― _No mientas por favor— me pidió con sus ojos serios_

― _No lo hago— le dije y me acerque a ella, roce sus labios con los míos y la sensación que se produjo con el contacto me confirmo que esta mujer me gustaba más de lo que quería aceptar._

― _Emmett— dijo en un susurro contra mis labios_

― _No me apartes o moriré por no poder probar tus labios._

_Sin que ella pudiera resistirse la bese con todo ese deseo que tenia guardado, nuestros cuerpos se pegaron y nos quedamos inmóviles en la pista solo disfrutando del beso, todo el mundo a mi alrededor dejo de existir._

― _salgamos de la pista— me pidió cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, sentí un vació en mis labios y en mi cuerpo cuando ella se aparto de mi lado._

― _Te sigo a donde tu vayas— le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios._

_Me tomo de la mano y debo decir que la calidez de su piel me invitaba a seguir con ese beso y quizás con cuantas cosas más. Rosalie Swan era la mujer mas hermosa, sexy y segura del mundo. Nos fuimos hacia un lado en donde casi no transitaba gente, un pasillo y una puerta que daba al exterior iban a ser nuestros únicos testigos. La tome por la cintura y le pegue hacia la muralla, no quería que escapara de mis brazos, sus labios tocaron los míos con ansias de probar el contacto. Nos sumimos en uno de los besos más excitantes de la noche._

― _¡me tienes loco mujer!— le dije desesperado por besarla, ella solo sonrió y se pego aun más a mi cuerpo._

_Nuestros besos y caricias cada vez eran mas intensos, pegue mis manos a su cintura y comencé a recorrer la suave piel de su espalda, era como tocar porcelana, el olor que tenia su piel me tenia drogado y cada vez quería sentir mas. De sus labios comencé a recorrer un camino hacia su cuello y bese todo lo que había a mi paso, el lóbulo de su oreja fue una de mis victimas, lo tome con mis dientes y lo lamí sin consideraciones. Baje con mi lengua delineando el camino hacia sus hombros, mordí un poco de la piel que allí se me ofrecía al mismo tiempo que Rose soltaba jadeos y apretaba mi cabeza contra su cuerpo. Mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron al sentir la mujer que tenia enfrente, mi cuerpo me traiciono mandando bien lejos el poco autocontrol que me quedaba._

― _te quiero, quiero que seas mi Rose— dije susurrando en su oído y bajando nuevamente a su cuello para devorarlo._

― _Emmett— dijo ella abandonando su cordura._

― _Rose— solté en un gemido que daba de cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba._

― _¿Rosalie?— pregunto una tercera voz. Era la de una mujer, el cuerpo de Rose se tenso de inmediato y como si fuera portador de alguna plaga me separo de inmediato de su cuerpo. La luz tenue pego en nuestros rostros y pude ver de quien se trataba, era de una de las hermanas de Rose, Alice creo que era su nombre. Nos miramos con cierto asombro, ella no pudo evitar mostrar su completa sorpresa por la situación en la que estábamos._

― _Debo marcharme— dijo de repente y comenzó a apartarse en dirección a su hermana._

― _Rose— dije casi muriendo por perder lo que llevábamos— no te vayas— pedí casi en suplica._

― _Lo siento, pero esto fue un error— dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas._

― _Claro que no— le reprendí— te aseguro que esto fue lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado— dije en un susurro solo para que ella lo oyera._

― _Buenas noches— se despidió seca y cortante._

_Se alejo y su hermana después de darme una mirada de sorpresa y una inesperada sonrisa que cruzo toda su cara se alejo al igual que Rose. _

_— ¡Maldita sea!— grite furico por lo que había pasado._

Había sido un imbecil, me había puesto en evidencia con una mujer a la cual debía "tener alejada" pero no podía evitarlo y no me arrepentía de lo sucedido, de lo que si estaba furioso es de no haberla seguido. Fui un completo imbecil dejándola ir sin hablar con ella, por eso había estado llamándola toda la semana pero ella al parecer no quería hablar conmigo estábamos a día martes y aun no lograba dar con ella.

Me pare de mi escritorio y me fui hacia los corrales, sin duda tenia que ir a despejar mi mente y pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Rosalie Swan no podía evitarme toda la vida, no después de ese maravilloso momento que pasamos.

― Buenos días Emmett— me saludo Sara

― Buenos días para ti también Sara, ¿Cómo va todo?

― Bien todo marcha a la perfección.

― Y el chiquillo ¿Dónde esta? que desde ayer que no lo veo.

― Edward anda haciendo unos tramites en su universidad, ayer lo llamaron por una propuesta y se fue a entrevistar con el decano

― ¿propuesta?

― Si— dijo con una sonrisa— en la noche dijo que nos iba a contar.

― Bien entonces me avisa cuando vuelva, haber que se trae entre manos este canijo— sonreí al igual que ella.

― ¿va a las caballerizas?

― Si, hoy tenemos que preparar dos yeguas porque a final de esta semana vendrán por ellas, así que estaré muy ocupado.

― Bien entonces no lo detengo mas, que tenga un buen día—

― Gracias Sara, cualquier cosa me avisas—

― De acuerdo—

Nos dependimos como todos los días, ella me dio su bendición y un beso en la mejilla. Me subí a mi caballo y me fui galopando hacia los corrales, hoy teníamos mucho trabajo y esperaba que eso pudiera distraerme un poco, los ojos incandescentes y el dorado del cabello de Rose aparecían cada cinco minutos en mi mente, era imposible olvidarla.

**POV. Alice:**

― te informo que acaba de llamar nuevamente Emmett Cullen— dije con una sonrisa, el rostro de Rosalie se puso tenso y nervioso.

― ¿y qué quería?— pregunto

― Lo mismo que las otras ochocientas veces que llama por día, hablar contigo.

― Demonios— dijo en un susurro

― Yo no entiendo que sacas con evitarlo, prolongas aun más lo inevitable.

― A que te refieres— pregunto dudosa.

― Rosalie Lillian Swan ¡TE GUSTA EMMETT CULLEN!—

― ¡NO!— grito casi con sus ojos saliendo de sus orbitas

― Claro que si— me cruce de brazos y me apoye en una de las orillas del escritorio del despacho, donde ella estaba enterrada en papeles, se había pasado toda la semana buscando hasta el mas mínimo de los defectos para arreglar solo para escapar de lo que sentía y para hacerlo mas infantil aun había hasta inventado una excusa.

― Cállate Alice— me pidió mientras fingía concentrarse en sus papeles.

― ¡Rose! No entiendo qué hay de malo—

― ¿Recuerdas su apellido?

― No tiene nada que ver con los Cullen, esa estupidez del mejor criadero es una completa niñería, no entiendo porque sigues escudándote en eso.

― Bella no piensa que es una estupidez

― ¡Eso es porque ella tiene un caballo en vez de un corazón! Bella esta tan inmersa en este mundo que costara demasiado sacarla, pero tu Rose… tu eres una mujer adulta no puedes tener esos comportamientos tan infantiles, los podría aceptar de Bella, si algún remoto día se encuentra en una situación así pero de ti… — negué.

― Alice— dijo tratando de hablar

― Ni siquiera pienses en una excusa, porque esta mas que claro lo que pasa aquí y te aseguro que si a mi me pasara algo así no lo negaría al contrario lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos— dije pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, un hormigueo en algunas partes de mi cuerpo se esparció rápidamente por todas partes. — bueno al parecer no quieres nada, me tengo que ir. ¿Por cierto donde anda Bella?

― Fue al pueblo a comprar unas cosas con Jake—

― Ya veo, bueno me voy a mis invernaderos, que tengas buen día— dije haciendo un gesto de despedida lo que provoco que Rose me lanzara miradas de odio, sabia muy bien que lo que yo decía era verdad, el problema era que ella no quería aceptarlo.

Salí hacia el estacionamiento de la casona cuando Dominga me intercepto antes de subirme a la camioneta.

― Srta. Alice— dijo con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba— acaban de llamar de los invernaderos y dicen que tiene visita

― ¿visita?— pregunte

― Si, la llamaron para avisarle

― Gracias— le respondí con una amigable sonrisa.

Me subí a la Land Rover, que era el único auto decente que teníamos y me encamine hacia los invernaderos, le diría a Rose que compráramos otro auto. No podíamos depender las tres del mismo. Al acercarme, era cada vez más visible la imagen de un imponente porsche plateado que se alojaba en la entrada de los invernaderos. Afuera había estacionamientos y tenia un enorme letrero tallado en madera que decía _"Swan's Green House". _Pase los portones y me estacione en mi lugar reservado, al salir del auto el aire de las plantaciones pego en mis sentidos dejándome completamente feliz, amaba ese aire de pureza que había aquí. Puse la alarma y me adentre en la casa principal en donde estaban las oficinas de venta y la mía.

― ¡Alice!, buenos días— saludo muy alegre como siempre mi secretaria, Patricia

― ¿Qué tenemos para hoy Patty?— pregunte pasando por su escritorio

― Primero tienes…— dijo antes de que entrara a mi oficina, abrí la puerta y una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules como el mar fue lo primer que vi— una visita…

― Ya veo— dije sin expresión— no me pases llamadas— le dije y ella asintió.

― Alice Swan— dijo en un susurro

― Ese es mi nombre, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?— se paro y camino lentamente hacia mi.

― Vine a terminar lo que empezamos la ultima vez que nos vimos— dijo cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca.

― ¿a qué te refieres?— pregunte nerviosa cuando ya sentía su halito en mi cara

― A esto— dijo en un susurro, antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya nos estábamos besando— no sabes lo que me costo dar con estos invernaderos— dijo mientras su boca daba dulces besos a la mía.

― Te tardaste— reclame sintiéndome desfallecer.

― Lo se, lo siento pero ya no importa, estoy aquí y lo único que quería es besarte.

― Lo mismo digo.

Pase mis manos por su cuello y lo que comenzó dulce y con una combinación de sentimientos luego se convirtió en un beso apasionado y que destellaba deseo. Puse mis manos en sus sedosos cabellos y los agarre para apegarlos a mí. Sus manos me apegaron a su cuerpo fundiéndonos en el calor que nos abrazaba**, **sus labios devoraron los míos con ansia nuestras manos recorrían nuestras espaldas y parte de las caderas. Sentía que estaba volando, mi cuerpo reacciono de manera alarmante ante su contacto, las terminaciones nerviosas de mi piel despertaron a medida que sus manos tenían contacto con ella.

― Alice— dijo en un susurro contra mis labios

― ¿Qué es esto Jasper?

― Amor, Pasión y muchas cosas más— dijo con una sonrisa

― ¿Amor?— pregunte separándome un poco de el.

― No se que me pasa, pero te aseguro que tengo un sentimiento por ti aquí en mi pecho— tomo mi mano y la llevo a la altura de su corazón— que no puedo sacarme y tampoco quiero, creo que fue amor a primera vista ¿no crees?

― Al parecer si, porque yo siento lo mismo.

― Entonces que no se hable mas, te advierto que no quiero separarme de ti por ningún motivo pequeña

― Ni yo tampoco— admití dejando al descubierto la enorme atracción que sentía por este hombre

Una destellante sonrisa apareció en nuestros labios y no pude contenerme mas, tome la iniciativa y me pegue a su cuerpo para que sintiera todo lo que tenia para el. No estaba segura de cómo terminaría esto, pero de lo que si estaba mas que segura es que quería descubrir el mundo con este hombre, el me llevaría al cielo y mas allá.

― ¿almorzarías conmigo?— pregunto después de pasar la mañana mas increíble de mi vida junto a el.

― Claro que si— le dije pegada a su pecho, estábamos recostados en uno de los sillones de mi oficina.

― Entonces vamos porque te llagare a la ciudad— una sonrisa atravesó por mi cara, su mano estaba fuertemente atada a la mía y me sentía completa solo con sentirlo a mi lado— lo único que quiero es pasar contigo todo lo que pueda— sonreímos y recordé que hoy tenia muchos compromisos, levante el teléfono y llame a mi secretaria.

― Patricia— dije por el teléfono— saldré a almorzar y creo que no volveré en la tarde, cambia mis compromisos para mañana y me llamas cualquier cosa—

Salimos de la oficina bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que estaba allí, Jasper me llevaba fuertemente de la mano, cuando llegamos a los estacionamientos no pensamos en que nos íbamos a ir.

― Vamos en mi coche— dijo el

― Prefiero que cada uno vaya en el de el ya que después no quiero volver por la camioneta aquí— dije esperando que me comprendiera.

― Está bien— asintió— pero será una tortura ese camino sin poder besarte— dijo robando nuevamente un beso de mis labios.

Nos separamos y nos fuimos uno detrás del otro hacia la ciudad. Estaba ansiosa por lo que saliera de esta tarde, estaba segura de que nunca me arrepentiría de esta relación, Jasper parecía ser el hombre que faltaba en mi vida, ese que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo.

**POV. Edward:**

Salir de la hacienda era algo refrescante y por sobre todo después de estar pensando una y otra vez en las odiosas hermanas Swan y en especial en la horripilante de Isabella, conducía mi auto por las calles de la gran ciudad pensando en lo que había sucedido en la velada anterior. La habita visto a lo lejos, la mujer iba con un vestido de color blanco que la hacía parecer una ninfa del bosque, era hermosa, si debía reconocerlo enfundada en la suavidad de esas telas parecía una muñeca de porcelana, desde la distancia que estaba podía ver que estaba nerviosa, golpeaba su pie con impaciencia en el suelo y movía sus dedos sobre sus brazos, me acerque como un felino detrás de ella y aspire lentamente su perfume, por un momento me embriago.

― _bastante nerviosa para ser una mujer de alta alcurnia— le había dicho para poner sus nervios aun mas crispados, ella se giro sobre sus talones y me dio una de esas escalofriantes miradas que denotaban lo amarga que era._

― _Y a usted eso ¿qué le importa señor?— al decir esas palabras me dio la espalda para denotar la poca injerencia del comentario._

― _A mí me da lo mismo, de hecho no me importa en lo más mínimo— le dije fingiendo el tono, en realidad me daba lo mismo pero había algo en esta mujer que me exasperaba_

― _Entonces váyase al demonio— dijo con rabia, se giro para increparme— y ni crea que olvide lo de los cercos a penas pueda voy y se los tumbo_

― _Atrévase señorita Isabella que la estaré esperado— ambos nos asesinamos con la mirada, ella tenía su labio inferior temblando y sus puños apretados por la rabia, por un momento quise deslizar mi dedo para calmar el tembló de su boca… ¡pero qué demonios estaba pensando!— y cuidado conmigo mire que no muchos se han enfrentado a mí y han podido contarlo- le dije para apartarla de mi, mi mente estaba haciendo toda clase de maquinaciones con sus amargos labios._

― _¿me está amenazando gran atrevido? Para que sepa no le tengo miedo a infantes como usted, desgraciado— _

― _Ni yo a mujeres peonas como usted— le dije sonriendo con desprecio le di una mirada que lo decía todo— pero veo que hoy dejo su disfraz de peón de hacienda y vino como la princesa que me imagino pretende ser._

― _Ni princesa ni nada estúpido, no sea bobo. Yo no soy ninguna imbécil como esas que debe conocer usted_

― _No claro que no, las que conozco yo son hermosas, no como otras que son feas, amargadas y además huelen a estiércol._

— _Entonces vete al demonios, imbécil—El movimiento fue rápido y casi imperceptible en solo unos dos segundos su copa se había vaciado completa sobre mi elegante traje. — púdrete Cullen._

_Mi boca se abrió unos cuantos centímetros y no fui consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que ella había atravesado el salón dejándome en ridículo en frente de todas las personas que habían presenciado nuestra escena._

Apreté el volante con fuerza, fue tanta la presión que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, entrecerré mis ojos y sentí la rabia brotar en mi, era una chica detestable en todo el sentido de la palabra, odiosa, pesada, amargada… _y Bella, _susurro mi traicionera mente, agite mi cabeza e intente sacar ese pensamiento pero fue el chirrido de un coche el que me hizo reaccionar

― Maldición— exclame y gire el volante hacia un lado, mi Jeep impacto de lleno en el costado de una enorme limosina de color blanca, el auto se paro y mi cabeza se dio contra la ventana provocando un pequeño golpe en mi frente— ¡demonios! ¡qué dolor!— gemí llevándome la mano a la cabeza, me saque el cinturón y Salí del auto para poder ver en qué condiciones estaban los ocupantes de la limusina, como era carretera no había nadie quien nos auxiliara.

― ¡hola!— grite golpeando la ventana— ¿están bien?— pregunte pero nadie parecía contestar, la puerta del chofer se abrió y un hombre salió corriendo

― ¡la señorita! ¡por dios! ¡ayude a mi señorita!— decía atropelladamente, forcé la manilla pero esta parecía no ceder, hice acopio de todos mis músculos y con un fuerte tirón la puerta cedió y pude abrir

― Señorita, señorita reaccione— decía el hombre detrás mío. Me metí rápidamente y jale el cuerpo de la mujer hacia afuera, la tome entre mis brazos y la puse en la calle para que pudiera respirar.

― ¿está bien?— pregunto el hombre

― Creo que si— corrí la mata de cabellos rubís que cubría su cara y vi un rostro que me cautivo de inmediato, la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vi el color azul profundo que había en ellos

― ¡señorita Tanya! Está bien— exclamo el hombre con alegría, el rostro de la chica me parecía conocido pero ¿Dónde lo había visto?

― ¿Qué… que sucedió?— pregunto con una dulce voz, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y se acaricio la nuca— me duele mi cabeza.

― No se preocupe está a salvo, hemos chocado pero al parecer usted está bien— le dije ayudándola a ponerse de pie, ella sujeto mi mano y rápidamente se incorporo

― ¿Quién es usted?— pregunto ladeando su cabeza con sorpresa

― Edward Cullen, ¿y usted?

― Tanya Denali—

― ¿Tanya Denali? ¿la cantante?— pregunte con asombro

― Si la misma, un placer Edward— se acerco a mí y beso una de mis mejillas por lo que solamente pude sonreír.

Este encuentro había sido una completa sorpresa, el destino había puesto en mi camino a esa mujer, creo que podría sacar de mis pensamientos a la odiosa de Isabella y olvidarme para siempre de las locas ganas _que contuve esa noche, por un momento unas locas e impetuosas ganas de besar sus labios e habían cruzado por mi cabeza._


	7. Inicios

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Inicios**

* * *

_Hola nenas, perdón por la tardanza, este fin de semana no pude escribir por lo que estoy muy atareada con los capis de mis historias u.u…. _

_perdónenme espero no fallarles el martes y miércoles, ¡odio no publicar! Intentare hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ahora les dejo tornado _

_que no había sido publicado esta semana. Les mando un beso y abrazo enorme,_

_ las amo y ojala les guste el cap… las leo en los rws!_

_Con amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

**POV Edward:**

― Wow… es increíble— logre articular aun con la boba sonrisa en la cara.

― ¿Por qué tanto así? ¿no crees que sea yo?

― No… si… bueno es que, demonios ¿estoy haciendo el ridículo?— comente con algo de vergüenza

― Algo— rio con un tono casi angelical

― Señorita— la llamo el viejo chofer que la acompañaba— el auto no sufrió muchos desperfectos ¿quiere que llame a la aseguradora?— la chica lo miro y por unos momentos no supo que responder.

― Yo pagare todos los daños, ha sido mi completa culpa— exclame antes que respondiera.

― No te preocupes Edward, nosotros también somos responsables, íbamos a exceso de velocidad por lo que si prefieres cada uno pagara sus gastos, tu Jeep también necesitara arreglo— mire de reojo hacia atrás y ella tenía razón, mi pequeño autito había quedado completamente abolladlo en la punta

― Si creo que tienes razón—gemí para adentro, el chofer del auto nuevamente se acerco a ella y le dijo algo.

― Sí, claro— le dijo asintiéndole— me tengo que ir, tengo una presentación en el centro de la ciudad esta noche y voy tarde para el ensayo— mire por primera vez su cuerpo y ¡dios mío! Me había chocado el auto de una diosa, la mujer era una belleza, tiene unos enormes ojos de color azul como el cielo y una cabellera rubia que podría hacerte delirar ¿sería tan sedosa como se veía?

― Si, te comprendo pero ¿quisieras cenar conmigo después de tu presentación esta noche? Digo… como para olvidar el mal rato— le dije empleando todas mis artimañas de seducción, la chica era estupenda y además por lo que había escuchado cantaba como los dioses. Me miro por unos segundos más y sentí el escrutinio de su vista

― Ve a mi presentación, ahí lo pensare— sonrió con un toque delicadamente sensual y se subió a su auto, mi corazón latía como loco

― Demonios— susurre perdiendo la vista en su auto— que chica— volví a decir en el mismo tono, pronto los bocinazos no se hicieron esperar, me avive y vi con rapidez que me encontraba en el medio de la carretera, rápidamente me subí al Jeep y lo hice partir.

Por el camino no me pude sacar el intenso color de esos ojos, por unos momentos hasta olvide a la odiosa de Isabella Swan, agradecía que esa chica se hubiera cruzado en mi camino hacia también podía borrar de mi memoria el extraño escalofrió que sentí al pensar en lo que paso por mi cabeza ese día, sin duda había tenido ganas de probar esos molestosos labios que tenia, la chica era hermosa y no tenia como negarlo pero había algo en ella que me irritaba hasta el mas mínimo de los cabellos y no podía evitarlo, la mujer me ponía de malas por eso era mejor olvidarla, por ahora me concentraría en la estupenda mujer que acababa de conocer, sin duda ella me haría olvidar hasta de mi nombre.

**POV Jasper:**

― ¿Por qué estas tan callada?— pregunte a mi compañera que estaba sentada en frente mío, su mirada recorría cada punto del restaurante pero evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Había sido un milagro que Alice Swan aceptara comer conmigo, no podía contener la alegría que sentía.

― No lo sé… es primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad

― ¿enserio?, pero si tu eres de aquí.

― Pero pase la mayoría de mi vida en el extranjero, siempre vivimos en Francia.

― ¿y qué hacías allá?— pregunte con curiosidad

― Estudie diseño de modas y además soy modelo, es como un hobbies— dijo con una sonrisa

― Me lo esperaba

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que fueras modelo

― ¿Por qué?— pregunto con una sonrisa

― Por lo hermosa que eres, un ángel se queda chiquito a tu lado— sonreí al ver su sonrojo.

― Ya basta— dijo tratando de callarme— no es para tanto, te aseguro que hay mejores

― Pero a mis ojos tú eres la más bella que ha pasado en mucho por aquí.

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas, nos contamos todo lo que se podía escuchar sobre nuestras vidas. En esa tarde nos conocimos a fondo, no podía evitar sentir todo lo que en mi cuerpo se estaba produciendo, ella era una mujer hermosa e increíblemente carismática que había cautivado mi corazón en solo unos meses. Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, no podía evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo, ver el vaivén de sus caderas y mirar sus hermosas piernas despertó toda la virilidad que habitaba en mi cuerpo, mis manos fueron más rápidas que mi mente y la tomaron para apegarla contra mi ya febril figura.

― todo el almuerzo quise tenerte así— dije susurrando contra sus labios

― ¿y porque no lo hiciste?— pregunto aun más cerca mío

― Porque no quería que me rechazaras

― Jamás lo haría— susurro en un tono increíblemente sexy que calentó hasta la última gota de sangre, antes de poder besarla ella se apretó contra mi cuerpo y beso mis labios con fiereza

Nos comenzamos a besar sin importar en donde estábamos, la tome en mis brazos y la pegue a su camioneta, mi cuerpo presionaba el de ella sin lastimarla pero me permitía sentir cada parte de su figura, el calor de su piel traspasaba la ropa y se fundía con el mío. Estábamos completamente locos, comenzamos a besarnos con pasión y dulzura en plena calle, sentía las miradas además de murmullos de la gente los cuales fueron omitidos por mi mente, Alice era lo mejor que me había pasado y no la perdería por nada del mundo.

― sé que estoy siendo impulsivo y creo que algo desesperado pero…— me mordí el labio inferior a lo que ella sonrió— ¿quieres ser mi novia?

― ¿novia?— pregunto con una sonrisa

― Si… no sabes las ansias que tengo de proclamarte como mía y que nadie te mire— le confesé mirando a mis dos lados en menos de 5 minutos más de 10 hombres se le quedaron viendo de arriba para abajo, provocando los celos mas irracionales del mundo. La conocía de hace unas pocas semanas pero tenía el sentimiento de propiedad comenzó a arraigarse en mi ser.

― No puedo creer que esto paso— dijo entre risitas nerviosas

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un Cullen?

― No, tontito, porque jamás pensé en encontrarme novio aquí— sus delicados dedos acariciaron mi rostro y recorrieron desde mis mejillas a mi boca pasando su delicada piel por mis sensibles labios que sentían hasta el más mínimo de sus roces.

― Entonces ¿Aceptas?— pregunte nervioso

― Acepto ser tu novia Jasper.

Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo. Al fin tenía el amor de Alice solo para mí y estaba seguro de que este era el comienzo de algo grande, mi corazón me lo decía así. Tal vez muchos pensaran que nuestra relación es loca y un poco pasional pero siempre he seguido los impulsos de mi corazón y por primera vez en mi vida siento que hago lo correcto, siento que Alice es la mujer de mi vida. Mientras disfrutaba del calor de sus besos mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire la pantalla y era el chiquillo

― Edward ¿Qué pasa?

― No sabes a quien conocí hoy día— dijo con voz divertida.

― ¿a quién demonios viste?

― Primero que todo choque mi auto

― ¿Qué?— exclame con confusión— ¿chocaste tu auto?

― Si pero eso no importa

― Oh dios mío ahora sí que es grave, mínimo debes haber visto al presidente para no pensar en tu auto.

― Choque con la mejor contante de este país Jazz, conocí a Tanya Denali

― ¿Qué?— volví a exclamar— ¿a la cantante?

― Si y es bellísima, no te imaginas, es un ángel caído del cielo.

― Qué suerte tienes condenado, ¿la invitaste a salir?

― Claro que sí, no perdería mi tiempo, en la casa te comento como va todo.

― Está bien, nos vemos en la casa.

― Adiós

― Adiós— colgué con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ese bribón si que tenia suerte

― ¿tienes que irte?— me pregunto al mirar mi reloj

― Creo que sí pero no es por nada grave me llamo uno de mis hermanos para contarme una curiosidad

― ¿Edward? verdad.

― Si, conocía a Tanya Denali, la cantante. Choco sui auto con el de ella y ahora mas encima la chica saldrá con él, es un maldito suertudo— y lo decía enserio— en todo caso me alegro, al chiquillo siempre le tocan las peores novias del mundo, puras mujeres extráñanos

― ¿mujeres extrañas— pregunto con una sonrisa

― Acosadoras— aclare con sarcasmo

― Tiene con que ser acosado no, ustedes los Cullen son muy apuestos.

― ¿solamente muy apuestos— le pregunte pegándola a mi cuerpo, ella sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a pensar sus palabras

― Si… solamente eso

Antes de que pudiera decir más la bese con pasión y dulzura confinadas, me sentía tan bien teniéndola entre mis brazos si parecía como si siempre hubiera estado esperando este momento, Alice era como la persona destinada para mí, lo sentía. Cuando nos separamos sentí un poco de nostalgia pero me recupere pronto al pensar también que la tendría todos los días para mí y que ahora podría ir a buscarla a su casa y a su trabajo cuantas veces yo quisiera y también importándome un carajo lo que piensen nuestras familias, porque eso si estaba claro, no dejaría que mis hermanos o sus hermanas influyeran en nuestro noviazgo, si ellos se quieren matar, cosa de ellos. Maneje a toda velocidad hacia la hacienda, llevaba la sonrisa más tonta del mundo, no podía evitarlo pensar que Alice ya era mi novia eso me hacia sonreír por inercia, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo en todos los sentidos Alice era perfecta y lo mejor de todo… era mi novia.

― ¡casi quedas debajo de la mesa!— grito panchis mientras entraba en el patio.

― ¡lo siento! Tuve unos asuntos que atender

― ¿de los viñedos?— pregunto Edward

― No nada de eso, cosas personales— un sonido de burla salió de la boca de todos, mis mejillas intentaron ponerse rojas pero impedí la reacción de mi traicionero cuerpo

― ¿Jaspercito tiene problemas del corazón?— pregunto Emmett en tono de burla

― ¿Jaspercito tiene una noviecita?— dijo Edward.

― Ya basta par de condenados— les dije mientras les pegaba en la cabeza.

Mire a mi alrededor y la música, la fiesta y la comida eran de lo mejor. Llegue a la fiesta que hacíamos siempre a fin de mes para celebrar los progresos, todos cantaban, reían y disfrutaban del momento. Cada peón y vaquero de la hacienda estaba invitado aquí no éramos los jefes o los dueños si no tres trabajadores más que ayudaban junto a todos los demás a que este enorme imperio creciera cada día mas.

― mi chiquillo— dijo Emmett pasando las manos por el cabello cobrizo de Edward— no puedo creer la suerte que tienes canijo.

― Créelo— dijo con orgullo— la chica saldrá conmigo esta noche

― Eres un condenado crio— le dije tratando de golpearle la cabeza

― ¡ya! ¡ya! ¡ya basta muchachos!— nos reprendió Sara

― Lo siento— dijimos al unisonó entre risotadas— las barbacoas están listas Emmett.

― ¡entonces que empiece el festejo!—

La música se subió a todo lo que daba, panchita y Sara bailaron nosotros, éramos una familia una de las mas unidas, siempre nos cuidábamos entre todos. La fiesta resulto mejor de lo planeado, nos acostamos a altas horas de la madrugada, yo era el más contento de todos ya tenía todo lo que quería y esperaba que mis hermanos pudieran encontrar pronto a las mujeres de sus sueños, nada me gustaría más que compartiéramos estas hermosas tierras con las mujeres que amamos y estarán con nosotros por siempre.

**POV Rosalie:**

― ¡rosalie! ¡Rosalie!— grito Alice bajando por las escaleras de la casa. Era temprano, ayer se había perdido la mitad de la tarde y había llegado muy misteriosa.

― ¡estoy aquí!— le dije desde el despacho, ella entro con una enorme sonrisa a la sala, estaba radiante como jamás la había visto— wow esa enorme sonrisa debe ser por algo muy bueno.

― Lo es hermana… lo es—

― Entonces cuéntame

― ¿estamos solas?— pregunto mirando hacia los lados

― Si, papa anda en su terapia en compañía de Jake, yo no lo pude llevar porque unos accionistas vinieron a comprar algunas crías. Pero ya dime ¿Qué pasa?

― Bueno ayer me paso algo— dijo con nervios— ahora tengo novio— soltó de repente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la sola impresión me hizo pararme de la silla

― ¿Qué? ¿Novio?, pero ¿Cómo Alice, donde, cuando?

― Bueno— suspiro— sé que me ganare una buena regañadera pero quiero que sepas que me importa muy poco los reclamos, lo importante es que estoy feliz y que me siento en las nubes solo con pensar en el.

― Para ser tanto debe ser mínimo un modelo— dije divertida

― No, es un hombre muy especial pero igual de hermoso y galante.

― Bueno ya dime—

― Mi novio se llama Jasper— el solo nombre me hizo traer a la mente otra cara— Jasper Cullen— mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar de inmediato.

― ¿estás de novia con Jasper Cullen?— pregunte casi sin aliento.

― Si— asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

― Dios mío…. ¡Alice!— un miedo salido de no sé donde me invadió, no entendía porque me producía ese sentimiento

― ¡Alice nada!— respondió enojada— no dejare que nadie me aparte de mi felicidad y en este momento Jasper lo es.

― No— suspire— yo no quiero apartarte Alice, solo quiero protegerte. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

Ella comenzó a relatarme toda la historia, desde que se habían conocido hasta que hoy llegaron a comprometerse. Me sorprendí al saber que ellos también habían tenido un encuentro "amoroso" el día de la fiesta.

― y eso es todo ¿Qué opinas?

― Que está completamente loca— admití con una sonrisa— pero aun así estoy feliz por ti.

― Lo sé— admitió— pero lo que no entiendo es porque no aceptas tu lo que sientes

― ¿yo?— pregunte tratando de esquivarla— ¿a qué te refieres?

― Hay por favor Rose, no seas tan negada contigo misma, ¿a caso no recuerdas como estabas la semana pasada con Emmett Cullen?— me pare nuevamente y la hice callar

― ¡cállate que Bella podría estar cerca!— dije con las mejillas encendidas.

― No lo haré y me importa muy poco que Bella se entere, tus estas enamorada de Emmett Cullen y tarde o temprano eso te pasara la cuenta.

― Lo sé— admití— pero no soy capaz de reconocerlo, tengo miedo.

― ¿y miedo de que? si por lo que se ve el está igual e interesado en ti.

― Por lo que pueda pasar, no quiero sufrir.

― ¡entonces enciérrate en una burbuja y muérete sola y vieja!— dijo exasperada— no puedes pretender no sufrir Rose, en la vida no todo es color de rosas, se ama pero también se sufre y muchas veces es mas la felicidad que el dolor, hay que disfrutar.

― Wow…¿Cuándo maduraste?— pregunte asombrada ella solo me dedico una mueca, una sonrisa salió de mis labios

― No juegues conmigo Rosalie Lillian Swan— dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

― Está bien—

― Acepta de una buena vez que ese hombre te mueve más de lo que tú piensas, te aseguro que será una experiencia liberadora— confeso riendo.

― Lo sé, lo único que puedo aceptar por el momento…— suspire mirándola a los ojos— es que Emmett Cullen me gusta más de lo que desearía.

― ¡NO PUEDE SER!— un grito de horror se escucho en todo el despacho— ¿a caso escuche mal?— nos giramos y en el umbral de la puerta estaba parada Bella con una expresión de completo horror.

― Dios— suspiro Alice

― ¿estabas diciendo que te gusta Emmett Cullen?— pregunto Bella entrando a zancadas en el despacho.

― Si— respondí fría y tajante

― Pero… pero… ¡ROSALIE! ¿estás loca?

― ¿loca?— pregunto Alice— ¿Bella que te pasa?

― A mi nada pero veo que nuestra hermana aquí es la loca, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre involucrarte con un Cullen?, ¿no te das cuenta que somos "rivales?

― Hay Bella… creo que estas exagerando— dijo Alice yo solo podía mirar a mi pequeña hermana y procesar sus palabras.

― ¡no Alice! Te aseguro que no lo estoy.

― Bella— dije tratando de calmarla— no voy a negar lo que dije, pero te pido que no reacciones así

― ¿pero cómo quieres que reaccione? ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡te enamoraste de Emmett Cullen! ¡ese hombre no te conviene Rose!

― Ella es libre de escoger al igual que yo— demonios Alice se lo iba a soltar.

― ¿a qué te refieres?— pregunto Bella captando el tono de su comentario

― A que yo tengo novio Bella y no aceptare alguno de tus reclamos.

― ¿y quién demonios es?— pregunto enojada

― Jasper Cullen— un silencio sepulcral recorrió la estancia, la cara de Bella se torno de todos los colores posibles.

― No… puede ser…— dijo respirando agitadamente

― Si Bella, si puede ser y te aseguro que lo es.

― ¡ustedes están completamente locas!— grito

― Bella cálmate por favor— estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas

― No puedo creer que mis hermanas hayan caído en las redes de los Cullen, no lo concibo

― Ándate acostumbrando porque nos veras mucho tiempo con ellos de ahora en adelante— dijo Alice con superioridad

― Ojala… ojala nunca pase nada que las decepcione, esos hombres no se ven de confianza, espero que no las traicionen nunca— dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

― Nunca caeré en lo que ustedes cayeron— dijo con rabia en sus palabras, se giro y se perdió en los pasillos de la casa— _juro que jamás me relacionare amorosamente con alguno de esos mafiosos._

― Fue mejor de lo que esperaba— dijo Alice soltando un sonoro suspiro.

― Creo que estará enojada bastantes días, iré por ella.

― Pero no le abones Rose, déjala que piense, recuerda lo impulsiva y temperamental que es, ella tiene que aprender a que no todo puede ser como ella desea.

― Tienes razón, mas tarde la buscare.

Alice estaba muy emocionada por su noviazgo con Jasper, sus palabras me hicieron remover lo que yo ya tenía guardado en mi corazón, hace días que no veía a Emmett y tenía un sentimiento de necesidad o angustia tal vez, no podía expresar lo que era, tenía muchos deseos de verlo y de saber qué pasaría con todo, pero no podía o no quería tal vez, era verdad que tenía miedo… no quería entregar mi corazón.

La tarde caía lentamente, Bella se fue y no había vuelto hasta ahora, Salí de la casa en dirección a las caballerizas, la hacienda estaba casi vacía solo nosotras estábamos hoy. Los vaqueros y todo el personal tenían su día libre así que nos habíamos quedado solas. Era muy diferente recorrer los caminos, las caballerizas o los criaderos sin nadie que estuviera trabajando o haciendo algo. Estaba feliz por todo lo que habíamos avanzado, nuestra hacienda se estaba recuperando de todo lo malo y sabíamos que tarde o temprano saldríamos adelante.

Llegue a las caballerizas y el sol casi no pegaba allí, estaba un poco más oscuro que de costumbre, mire hacia dentro y todas las crías ya estaban acostadas y preparadas para dormir, un frió me erizo la piel e hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se parara, frote mis manos contra mis brazos tratando de darles calor. Al mirar las crías recordé el primer día que me vi con Emmett, sus ojos brillantes y azules como el cielo me quedaron grabados en mi memoria.

― Emmett— conseguí decir en un susurro

― Rosalie— respondió una voz masculina a mis espaldas, mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y me gire violentamente para encontrarme con la cara más hermosa de todo el lugar.

― Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte en un susurro.

― Vine a verte, ya que tú no quieres ni verme ni contestar mis llamadas— dijo con su ceño fruncido, lo único que pude hacer fue avergonzarme de mi conducta tan infantil, mis mejillas ardieron.

― Lo siento— dije nuevamente susurrando

― No entiendo Rose— suspiro— por más que trato no te entiendo.

― ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte conectando nuestras miradas.

― ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

― No huyo, solo me protejo— su cuerpo se acerco en un movimiento que tenía previsto, su inquietante figura quedo a solo milímetros de la mía, sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla y la alzaron para quedar mirándonos, aunque lo evitara me perdí nuevamente en sus ojos.

― ¿me tienes miedo?— susurro contra mis labios

― No— respondí en un gran esfuerzo

― Eso está bien— asintió rozando mis labios— porque yo te amo… te amo desde el primer día que te vi…— sus labios tomaron los míos en un beso suave y lleno de ternura, sus manos acunaron mi cara y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mis ya enardecidas mejillas, mi mente proceso sus palabras y estas hicieron que mis piernas flaquearan y mi corazón se disparara más de lo que ya estaba.

― Tú no puedes amarme— le dije apartándolo

― ¿Por qué no?—

― No lo sé, pero no puedes, es muy pronto. A penas nos conocemos

― ¿y crees que eso es un impedimento?— me calle— para mí no lo es, yo te vengo a decir lo que siento mujer. Aunque tú quieras yo no puedo evitarlo, lo siento y no estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo.

― No puedo creerlo— respondí susurrando

― Créelo— nuevamente me pego a su cuerpo y sentí como cada conexión nerviosa despertaba en mi— te amo mujer y lo único que quiero es tenerte cerca.

― Emmett— solté en un gemido. Nuevamente sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, pero su beso era más apremiante, más necesitado.

― Quiero que seas mía Rose, mi mujer, para siempre— me levanto del suelo y mis piernas se fueron involuntariamente hacia sus caderas, me apreté hacia el sintiendo cada parte de su anatomía.

Camino conmigo hacia dentro de las caballerizas, su cabello rubio destellaba en el sol de la tarde, Emmett era un hombre muy pasional, sus manos y sus caricias me lo demostraron, sus besos me hicieron volverme loca y tocar el mismo cielo, esa tarde le entregue todo lo que tenia y él me dio lo que más deseaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Todo era incierto no sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que me había enamorado como una loca de Emmett Cullen

_No podía evitarlo… porque no quería hacerlo._


	8. Reacciones

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 8: **

**Reacciones**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV: **

― ¿Dónde demonios están todas?— pregunte enfadada en el comedor, era tarde y mis hermanas aun no aparecían para comer.

― No lo sé pero no te preocupes Bella, tus hermanas son grandes saben lo que hacen.

― Si claro— respondí con sarcasmo, mientras comíamos entro Alice como rayo desde el segundo piso hacia el comedor— ¿tu dónde estabas?— pregunte casi gruñendo.

― Eh— pensó— ¿es necesario decirlo?— respondió enarcando una ceja

― No pero ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

― Por nada hermanita, estoy haciendo mis cosas.

― ¿y Rosalie?

― ¿aun no cena?

― No, no la he visto en toda la tarde.

― Claro como si tú también hubieras aparecido en la tarde— menciono con sarcasmo.

― Bueno, bueno, no estábamos hablando de mi— gruñí un poco molesta.

― Basta niñas, comamos en paz. Cuéntenme que hay de nuevo en la hacienda— pregunto mi padre interesado— ¿Cómo van las nuevas crías?

― Bien papa, no te preocupes que estoy amaestrando a todas las que nos mandaron esta semana, pronto tendremos un montón de caballos listos para la venta.

― Recuerda que en poco tiempo es la feria de venta, ahí tenemos que exponer como criadero y prepararnos para la puja de nuestros caballos.

― Lo sé papa— respondí confiada— estarán todos listos

― Confió en ti pequeña.

― Hay por dios hablemos de un tema más actual, odio cuando hablan de caballos, jamás entiendo nada— rezongó Alice jugueteando con su comida.

― ¿entonces de que hablamos?

― Por ejemplo ayer se hizo un mego concierto en la ciudad. Me hubiera encantado ir, la chica que cantaba es famosa

― ¿Quién es?— pregunte

― Tanya Denali, canta muy bien, tiene muchas canciones conocidas

― Ah— respire pesadamente— he oído sus canciones pero no son de mi estilo

― ¡nada es de tu estilo Bella!— dijo Alice, mi respuesta fue tan simple como sacarle la lengua— además esa chica pronto será noticia por estos lados así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a verla por aquí.

― ¿Por qué?— pregunte antes de tomar de mi copa

― Me conto un pajarito que ella y el menor de los Cullen, Edward, están saliendo juntos— antes de terminar de tragar mis ojos se abrieron y una inesperada tos ataco mi garganta, bote un poco del liquido que tenía mi boca y comencé toser como loca

― ¿Qué?— pregunte algo contrariada— ¿ese imbécil y una "súper cantante", dios mío ahora sí que el mundo está loco— un sentimiento desconocido apareció en mi cuerpo pero fue rápidamente desechado, ese estúpido era un mujeriego de primera, aparte de ser un ladrón de tierras, un embaucador y estafador ahora mas encima era mujeriego.

― Si, parece que los Cullen tienen bastante buena reputación, por lo que he escuchado Edward es el más _famoso _ con las mujeres, aunque los otros dos no se quedan atrás

Comí de mi plato en silencio, Alice y mi padre se enfrascaron nuevamente en una conversación sin sentido para mí. Cuando la cena termino poco me importaba lo que hablaban o donde se había metido Rose, me fui a mi cuarto algo decaída ¿Qué demonios me importaban esos dos? Lo bueno es que no tendría que verlos nunca, mi vida era la hacienda por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ella, la suerte estaba de mi lado. A la mañana siguiente me desperté mas animosa que nunca, hoy tenía que preparar a unos caballos porque vendrían a verlos para finalizar una venta. Estaba animosa y esperanzada en que todo saldría muy bien.

― Jake— llame a nuestro capataz, camine hacia las caballerizas y no lo encontré, de hecho busque a alguien y parecía no haber nadie, mire a mi alrededor y la hacienda parecía desierta, al caminar sentí las voces de los vaqueros— ¿Qué están todos haciendo allí?— pregunte cuando los vi a todos parados mirando los limites de nuestra hacienda con la de los Cullen.

― Bella— Jake camino hacia mi lado pero con la mirada fija en las vallas, mire hacia donde todos lo hacían y habían algunas personas en los límites de la hacienda.

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte cuando se acero a mi lado

― Los Cullen tienen visitas y a que no sabes quién es

― ¿Quién es?

― Por lo que me contaron las malas lenguas es la última conquista del más pequeño, el pelirrojo

― ¿Edward?— mi estomago se revolvió con solo pronunciar su nombre.

― Si, Edward Cullen, dicen que la novia es una cantante muy famosa

― ¿cantante?— enarque una ceja cruzando mis brazos por debajo de mis pechos ¿así que tenia a una pinturita como novia?

― Si, es bien famosa y déjame decirte que es una hermosura— los ojos de Jake no se despegaban de los límites territoriales de nuestras haciendas, el malestar de mi estomago se intensifico de tal manera que sentí mi sangre arder, ¿Qué tenía que estarle mostrando los limites de nuestras haciendas a esa… mujer?, apreté la fusta que llevaba en mis manos.

― Ensíllame mi caballo— murmure con enojo

― ¿Qué?— pregunto el capataz como saliendo de su trance

― ¡ensíllame el caballo! ¡ahora!— le respondí casi con un grito.

― Es… está bien— susurro contrariado.

Camine hacia las caballerizas completamente ofuscada, ahora podría en su lugar a ese pelmazo de Cullen.

**Edward POV:**

― ¿te ha gustado la hacienda?— le pregunte a la hermosa mujer que llevaba del brazo, estábamos en la terraza de entrada. Acabamos de llegar de la ciudad, el día que me quede de juntar con Tanya en el concierto dio frutos, ella ahora estaba conociendo mi casa, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en el mundo y su voz me hechizaba.

― Si, muchísimo— dijo con una sonrisita. Enfoque mi vista hacia adelante y de la entrada de la casa vi salir a mis dos hermanos seguidos de cerca por Sara y Panchita.

― Buenos días— saludo Emmett— mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, el hermano mayor de Edward.

― Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tanya—

― Y yo soy Jasper Cullen, el hermano del medio— se presento el güero.

― Es un placer— le respondió en el mismo tono cortes.

― Traje a Tanya para que conociera el lugar en donde vivimos, quiero que vea nuestras tierras.

― Entonces pacemos— Emmett se hizo hacia un lado y nos condujo hacia el interior de la casa— será un placer mostrarle esta hacienda a tan bella dama.

― Gracias— volvió a sonreír y se me derritió el cuerpo.

Sin duda Tanya es una mujer de la que te puedes enamorar fácilmente y eso es lo que me faltaba en este momento, el amor de una mujer femenina, bella y por sobre todas las cosas de un carácter dócil. Si hablamos de la antítesis de aquella rubia que contorneaba sus caderas por los pasillos de nuestra casa tendríamos a la _macha_ de Isabella Swan, esa sí que es una mujer detestable, es hermosa la condenada, posee una belleza que muy pocas veces he podido ver pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, cosa que apaga toda esa _luz_ que tiene. Mire a la mujer que caminaba del brazo de Emmett y Jasper, sonreí abiertamente, ella sin duda era lo que necesitaba en este momento, algo con que olvidar todos mis _problemas._

Avanzamos por la casa para luego tomar el desayuno en las terrazas del jardín, Sara estaba encantada sirviendo pero había algo en su mirada que no me dejaba sentirla cómoda, tal vez a ella no le había agradado pero ya hablaría de eso después, Sara siempre ha tenido el sexto sentido más agudo que he podido presenciar. Le mostré todo lo que se podía, las caballerizas, las mejores crías, los lugares de amaestramiento, mientras estábamos en las praderas sentí deseos de ir hacia los nuevos límites de la hacienda, desde el ultimo encontrón que tuve con la pesada de Isabella no fui mas a esos lugares y creo que hoy era una fecha perfecta para ir.

― Qué te parece si te nuestro los prados más hermosos de esta hacienda ¿te animas?

― Claro que si ¿quedan muy lejos?— pregunto con una hermosa mirada.

― ¿importa?— le respondí en un tono sexy.

― Un poco, es que estos tacones no me dejan caminar bien por la gravilla o la tierra.

― Ustedes se pueden ir en el jeep de Edward y nosotros recorreremos a caballo ¿te parece?

― Está bien

Cada uno se fue a tomar parte en su móvil, cuando ya estuvimos listos avanzamos a poca velocidad para que ella pudiera admirar las bondades de mi tierra, de nuestra hermosa hacienda, creo que no habrá nada en el mundo que yo ame más que esta hacienda y jamás saldría de aquí, creo que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerme cambiar de parecer.

― ¿te gustan los prados?

― Sí, todo es tan… verde— respondió con una risita

― Esa es la gracia, en este tiempo esta todo verde pero pronto se llenara de colores con el nacimiento de las hermosas flores que crecen aquí. Te encantara.

― Si— susurro mirando por las ventanillas abiertas.

Tanya no podía amar nuestra tierra ya que por lo que me conto jamás había pisado el campo pero tenía la esperanza de que aprendiera a respetarla como yo lo hacía, sin duda eso sería genial. Cuando llegamos a los limites de nuestra hacienda lo primero que pude observar es la enormidad del terreno de los Swan, cada vez me parecía una mejor tierra. La familia de viejo Charly había sabido sacar esa tierra adelante ya que no se veía ni la mitad de lo que era antes de que las chicas llegaran, ellas habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Nos acercamos a las vallas y me baje del Jeep, ayude a la hermosura que llevaba como acompañante y nos dispusimos a disfrutar del paisaje.

― Cada vez que veo esta hacienda es aun más hermosa— comento Jasper con la vista perdida en los terrenos de los Swan.

― Lo mismo digo— susurro Emmett— tiene algo… especial, te embruja al punto… de que lo único que quieres es, tenerla.

― ¡dios mío!— exclame con sorpresa— parece que hablaran de una chica en vez de un pedazo de tierra— ambos se miraron negando mi aclaración, yo solo bufe y me acerque hacia donde estaba Tanya

― ¿estás aburrida?— le pregunte con una sonrisa.

― No, tu hacienda es hermosa, tus hermanos y tú la han sabido administrar.

― Nos ha costado un poco pero lo hemos logrado con mucho esfuerzo.

― Ya se comenzó a juntar gente al otro lado de la valla— menciono Jasper divertido.

― Les debe llamar la atención vernos por aquí y mas con una mujer que es afuerina.

Intentamos ignorarlos y concentrarnos en lo que teníamos enfrente, Tanya a pesar de no ser una mujer de campo se desenvolvía muy bien, le gustaban los caballos pura sangre y cuando era pequeña tomo clases de equitación, no eran grandes logros pero si unos pequeños avances. Una media hora después sentí el sonar de unas espuelas contra el barro, me gire lentamente y tuve la más hermosa y horrible alucinación al mismo tiempo.

― Esa que viene allí es Isabella Swan ¿cierto?— Pregunto Jasper

― No se— pensé un poco— puede ser— le respondí ignorando lo que ya sabía.

― ¿Quién es ella?

― Es una de las dueñas de la otra hacienda pero es un… demonio personificado— destile con odio— si la conocieras es la persona más detestable que podrías imaginarte— el repicar de las espuelas se hizo más rápido, intente ignorarla pero no pude la potencia de sus ojos se clavo en los míos y fue imposible despegarme.

Su caballo llego hacia nosotros con gran velocidad, redujo el ritmo solo cuando estaba casi encima de donde nos situábamos. Fruncí mi ceño al sentir el polvo que levanto en su entrada que claramente molesto a Tanya, ella comenzó a toser y yo a mover mis manos para apartar las partículas de la tierra.

― Buenos días— saludo Emmett poniendo un pie sobre la valla, la mujer lo miro con su ceño completamente fruncido, se removió en el caballo y nos examino detenidamente.

― ¿a qué debo el honor de vuestra visita? ¿observando lo que no pueden tener?

― Aquí vamos— resople ganándome una mirada de odio de su parte la cual correspondí segundos después— ni siquiera en las mañanas puedes aguantarte el veneno, es increíble— bufé— vamos Sra. Isabella déjenos en paz ya que nosotros no la estábamos provocando.

― No te acerques a mis tierras Cullen… y compañía— sentencio mirando con desprecio a Tanya.

― ¡ya basta!— grito Emmett poniendo orden— Srta. Isabella, no pretendíamos molestarla.

― Pero no lo han conseguido por lo que debo pedirles que salgan de las linderos

― ¡eso es increíble!— exclame levantando las manos hacia el cielo— ¡estamos en nuestras tierras! Podría bailar desnudo si quisiera— agregue con diversión, ella se engrifo completamente y soltó un resoplido

― ¡eres un maldito burlesco! Te lo pido por las buenas, aléjate de mis tierras o juro que te arrepentirás— solté a Tanya y camine hacia delante, su cara y la mía era separadas por unas vallas y unos pies de altura pero parecía sentirla encima mío, sus ojos eran increíblemente atrayentes.

― ¿es una amenaza?— pregunte en tono de advertencia— porque si es así, la tomo, veremos quién es el primero que se atreve a dar el primer paso.

― Te partiría la cara ahora mismo— murmuro con odio

― Inténtalo, te aseguro que sería una interesante lucha— respondí de la misma manera, entrecerré mi vista denotando el tono sexual que había en mis palabras, al chica no hizo más que enrojecerse completamente y soltar maldiciones.

― Juro que te arrepentirás.

― Eso lo veremos Isabella Swan, ya veremos.

Aliño a su caballo a partir y Salió a toda velocidad hacia su hacienda, camine nuevamente hacia donde estaban todos.

― ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto Emmett contrariado, el no había escuchado lo último que nos habíamos dicho— ¿Por qué salió corriendo?

― Por nada, se dio cuenta que era una inoportuna y que debía irse, solo eso

― Si claro— susurro Jazz— esa dará su brazo a torcer el día que alguien se atreva a enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

― Tal vez ese día llegue hermanito, ahora, ¿continuamos?— pregunte a la chica de ojos azules extendiéndole mi brazo

― Claro— respondió y la conduje nuevamente al Jeep.

Mientras manejaba no podía dejar de pensar en el sonrojo y en lo que había sido el pequeño enfrentamiento, estaba segura que sería el primero de muchísimos más y lo peor… _es que estaba ansioso por tenerlos._

**Alice POV:**

― Hola— salude mientras arrastraba mis pies hacia el comedor, esta Rosalie sola en la mesa— ¿Dónde están todos?— reprimí un bostezo

― Hola, Bella creo que salió temprano y mi papa aun duerme, yo me levante porque no tenía sueño

― Claro si anoche casi dormiste afuera, llegaste muy tarde…— le dije con una mirada de seguridad, ella se puso nerviosa de inmediato y comenzó a jugar con su tasa. Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando escuchamos un portazo que casi partió toda la casa.

― ¡MALDITA SEA!— grito Bella mientras hacia la peor pataleta de su vida, con Rose nos paramos de inmediato y fuimos a ver que sucedía

― Bella ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto Rose con la boca abierta

― ¡no me hablen!— grito mientras estrujaba un cojín en sus manos— ¡como los odio! ¡como lo odio! ¡maldita sea!

― ¿a quién odias?

― ¡a todos! ¡es mi peor pesadilla! Pero juro que no vencerá, maldito chiquillo.

Hecho algunas maldiciones y demases antes de retirarse hecha una furia, con Rosalie nos miramos y de inmediato asentimos, teníamos que saber lo que le pasaba, Bella era una niña aun por lo que deberíamos ayudarla, son pensarlo dos veces subimos a verla, teníamos que averiguar que le pasaba.


	9. Juegos Peligrosos

**Tornado en Aguas Claras**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Juegos Peligrosos**

**

* * *

**

_Holaaaa! Awwwwwwwwwwwww…. Tiwii Cullen al fin ha vuelto, vengo llegando de unas espectaculares vacaciones nenas jakjakaj envidiables xD,_

_bueno como todas sabían me lleve el notebook a mis vacaciones asi que tengo los capis escritos los horarias serán asi:_

_ **TORNADO EN AGUAS CLARAS VA HOY DIA, EL EPILOGO DE CORAZON SERA PUBLICADO EL JUEV**__**ES POR LA NOCHE Y SCORT EL VIERNES EN LA NOCHE** _

_Perdón por no haber subido pero no contaba con que a donde fui no había internet, pero escribi mucho, tanto que el _

_epilogo de Cuidando tiene mas de 20 paginas xD asi que esperen un muy bien final :D_

_Las amo con locura_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV: **

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa loca?— pregunto Emmett mientras observábamos al caballo alejarse a gran velocidad.

— No tengo idea— respondí con fingida ignorancia— es una loca como dices no le hagamos caso.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer?— pregunto Tanya con cara de aversión— es una persona completamente desagradable.

— Y loca, que no se te olvide ¡loca!— grite llevándome las manos a la cabeza, cuando me volví a girar ya no quedaban rastros de aquel equino.

Nos subimos nuevamente al Jeep y los chicos a los caballos y comenzamos a recorrer los predios, Tanya se veía algo más animada con el paseo, mientras Emmett le hablaba de todo lo que hacíamos en ellos mi cabeza se desprendió y fue a dar a otra parte ¿Qué demonios pensaba Isabella Swan en ponerse así? Haberla tenido tan cerca de mi rostro provoco algo que no supe identificar no sé si aversión por lo loca que esta o… algún sentimiento extraño, esa mujer podría sacarle la cabeza a un hombre solo con sus palabras. Sabia de sobra que me enfrentaría a ella en diferentes ocasiones su carácter y el mío eran completamente incompatibles ya que ambos explotábamos con muy poco, era verdad, estaba _ansioso _ por enfrentarme a ella, ¿de qué sería capaz aquella potranca descarriada?, de seguro pasaría grandes momentos.

— ¿Qué sucede querido?— pregunto Tanya acariciando mi mejilla, el roce me hizo sentir miles de cosquillas por la piel, cerré mis ojos y la imagen de aquella mujer se vino a mi mente ¿Cómo sería su piel? ¿suave y tersa como la de Tanya?, ¡maldita sea! La odiaba y ya se colaba en mi mente, agite mi cabeza fuertemente para evitar las imaginaciones y aproveche para negar— ¿nada? Bueno estas como ausente ¿no quieres seguir con el paseo?

— ¡No!— exclame fuertemente— quiero decir que sí, quiero continuar es solo que…

— Esa mujercita te agrio todo ¿verdad? Se ve que es una chica corriente de por aquí, tendrá hacienda y dinero pero los modales y la clase no se compran con nada, sin duda alguna ella es un claro ejemplo de eso— comento con malicia, su comentario en vez de ayudarme me hizo sentirme mal, ¿no le gustaba tener roce con otras clases?, nosotros no habíamos nacido en cuna de oro por lo que empezamos como cualquier niño, corriendo sin zapatos, subiéndonos en cada árbol que pillábamos y haciendo trabajos junto a nuestros padres, yo en vez de odiar a los peones los considero como mis más leales amigos, nosotros somos de la misma clase social no nacimos con dinero ni nada por el estilo, ojala ella no desprecie a todas las personas.

— Si puede ser— susurre

El paseo fue más tortuoso de lo que espere, Tanya se fue basureando a Isabella Swan todo el camino, me pregunto si nosotros éramos amigos de gente tan corriente como ella ¡dios mío! Nos conocíamos hace días y ya estaba analizando a nuestras amistades ¿ella seria así con todas las personas? Cuando volvimos a los predios de la casa principal tenía una enorme jaqueca que no podía controlar, en vez de olvidar a la pesada de Isabella la tenía clavada en la cabeza.

— Bueno señorita espero le haya gustado nuestro humilde hogar

— Sí, me ha encantado— comento con alegría— debe ser una hacienda muy productiva, ustedes deben ser muy ricos— esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, además de soberbia ¿era interesada? ¡demonios!

— Bueno Tanya han sido muchas emociones para el día de hoy, te parece si te voy a dejar al hotel— sentía mi cráneo palpitar.

— Si claro, estoy de acuerdo, ha sido un placer conocerlos hermanos Cullen, espero poder visitarlos más a menudo

— Y las puertas de "Aguas Claras" siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

— Muchísimas gracias— se acerco para despedirse de mis hermanos, la mujer comenzó a caminar y yo me quede un poco más atrás, los muchachos estaban verdes por susurrarme algo.

— No sé qué opinaras tu hermano— comenzó Emmett— yo respeto tu opinión pero esta mujer no es una buena chica, hay algo que no me gusta— mi ceño se frunció lentamente

— Es bellísima— comento Jasper— pero increíblemente soberbia y altiva, creo que no encaja con el estilo Cullen

— Chicos… bueno creo que hablamos después— evadí olímpicamente las palabras de mis hermanos, no estoy en ánimos de estar escuchando malas críticas, me despedí de ellos y corrí para alcanzarla. Ella iba de lo mas melosa agarrando mi brazo sin duda debe haber hecho cálculos mientras caminaba, nuestras billeteras le habían llamado la atención, esta mujer en vez de ser una cantante parecía una casa recompensas. Lo bueno es como entretención podría funcionar, en este momento tenía mi cabeza con una sola cosa y clamaba por la atención de otra persona, ella sería la más hermosa de las escapadas.

Como pensaba el paseo con Tanya no duro mucho, la deje en su hotel y rápidamente me despedí de ella, con cierta insistencia me pidió que la llamara y que saliéramos a cenar cualquier día, incluso me invito a sus conciertos que daría en la gran ciudad. Mientras iba de vuelta el Jeep nuevamente vinieron a mi mente las palabras de la tozuda de Isabella, ¿Quién demonios se creía esa mujer?, sin duda le hacía falta la mano dura de algún hombre, ¿habría tenido novio alguna vez? De solo pensarlo me daba risa ¿Quién demonios se iba a enredar con una mujer como ella? Así de pesada, idiota y orgullosa pero todo eso hacia peso con la belleza natural que poseía, aunque soy un poco ególatra debo reconocer que la mujer es bella, sin duda los vaqueros u hombres de por aquí andarán muy pronto detrás de ella.

**Rosalie POV:**

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?— pregunte mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, Bella estaba encerrada en su habitación sin querer abrir la puerta

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta?— se pregunto Alice mientras suspiraba

— No tengo idea pero para que haya llegado así tiene que ser algo muy serio, aunque sabemos de sobra que nuestra pequeña Bella se enfada por cualquier cosa.

— Si es verdad, tal vez se enojo con Jake.

— Puede ser, iré por las copias de las llaves, espérame aquí— camine unos pasos cuando Alice me llamo

— Rose espera— el pestillo de la puerta cedió y esta mágicamente se abrió, camine nuevamente e ingresamos.

— ¿Bella que pasa?— le pregunto Alice, ella estaba acostada en la cama, prácticamente ovillada en su cama.

— Nada— murmuro con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Cómo que nada? Llegaste echando maldiciones y si se te hubiera atravesado alguien creo que no lo contaría dos veces.

— No pasa nada enserio.

— Vamos Bella— la animo Alice— dinos que sucede

— Nada especial— volvió a murmurar— tuve unos problemas con mi caballo eso fue todo, intente domar y no pude por eso me enoje— se paró de la cama y se sentó en el tocador a cepillar su cabello

— Em Bella— comenzó Alice con tono de duda— creo que cuando entraste nombraste algo así como "Maldito Chiquillo" "como los odio" "como lo odio" o algo así

— No me escuchen estaba alucinando, no pasa nada enserio— dejo su cepillo rápidamente encima de la madera del tocador y salió de la habitación dejándonos con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿a esta que le pasa?— pregunte anonadada

— No tengo idea pero me parece que tiene que ver con alguien o mejor dicho con un hombre, ¿se nos estará enamorando esta potranquita?

— Puede ser, puede ser.

— Hablando de enamoramientos…— comenzó Alice con su tono de preguntona— ¿Cómo vas con Emmett Cullen?— mi cara se torno de color rojizo fuerte.

— Yo… con Emmett… bueno no… no… no hemos hablado

— ¿y no crees que ya va siendo hora de que hablen?

— Pero… pero

— Rosalie Lillian Swan, respóndeme una cosa

— ¿Qué cosa?— evite su mirada, Alice tenia la manía de leer los ojos de la gente

— ¿te gusta el tipo?— sabía que iba a ese lado

— Si— respondí sin poder negarlo, se notaba demasiado

— ¿entonces porque no quieres hablar con él?

— No lo sé, no hemos hablado desde…— ¡demonios! Ella no sabía lo que había pasado

— ¿desde? ¡no me digas que…!— su mirada se torno maliciosa

— ¡Alice! Un poco de respeto— ella bufo con ganas

— ¡por favor!, somos hermanas además no hay secretos entre nosotras ¿no?, confiésalo…

— Si está bien— le respondí dándole a entender con mis ojos lo que había sucedido— no te daré detalles pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

— ¡wow!... no puedo creerlo Rose, es muy interesante lo que sucedió ¿has pensado en las consecuencias que podría traer esto?

— ¿Qué consecuencias?— le pregunte mientras abrazaba un cojín fuertemente.

— No lose, Emmett podría querer algo… más contigo, ¿crees tú que te lo pida?

— Bueno… no tengo idea, no sé, no he pensado en eso.

— Piénsalo hermanita, piénsalo porque muy capaz que él te intente buscar— antes de terminar de decir la frase alguien golpeo la puerta— pase— concedió Alice

— Srta. Rosalie teléfono

— ¿Quién es?— le pregunto a Leah

— Dijo que era el Señor Cullen— Mi boca cayo unos cuantos centímetros y mis brazos se pusieron flácidos soltando el cojín— dios mío— susurre.

— Oh por Dios, se tardo poco el hombre— Leah me extendió el teléfono pero no fui capaz de tomarlo, mis manos no reaccionaban al igual que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo ¿Emmett quería hablar conmigo?

— Señorita…— susurro la mujer que tenía en frente de mi

— ¡Rosalie!— grito Alice llamando mi atención, salte de la cama y me puse de pie para tomar el teléfono. Lo acerque a mi oreja y suspire fuertemente.

— Ho… hola— conteste tartamudeando.

— Hola Rosalie— la voz grave y profunda de Emmett me hizo erizar el cuerpo, mi mente trajo a mí los recuerdos de la noche anterior, el calor de sus besos y de sus manos se hizo presente en todo mi cuerpo.

— Hola Emmett— Leah se retiro al igual que Alice quien me dio una picara mirada antes de cerrar la puerta— ¿Cómo estás?

— Como loco— me respondió haciéndome enarcar una ceja

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque necesito verte ya no aguanto mas

— Emmett yo…

— Mujer, necesito verte por favor no me niegues el placer de ver tus hermosos ojos— sus palabras me hicieron sacar una resplandeciente sonrisa

— Está bien ¿pero dónde?

— ¿tienes problemas para salir al atardecer?

— No

— Entonces veámonos esta tarde, vamos a andar a caballo, encontrémonos en los límites de nuestras haciendas.

— Está bien

— Nos vemos Rose

— Nos vemos— colgué el teléfono, lo acerque a mi cuerpo y lo apreté contra mi pecho. Hoy lo vería, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo deseaban con ansias que llegara ese momento pero estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué nos diríamos? Después de aquel encuentro en el establo no hemos podido hablar.

Salí de la habitación y no había nadie por los pasillos de la casa, camine hacia el primer piso para colgar el teléfono en sus sitio, mientras avanzaba la cara de Emmett se hacía más visible ante mis ojos, tendría que guardar este encuentro en secreto por lo menos para Bella y papa ya que no quería peleas, sobre todo con Bella que estoy segura me haría la vida imposible si sabía que me estoy relacionando con "nuestros enemigos".

— ¿y qué te dijo?— Alice salió de la nada mientras llegaba al ultimo escalón de la escala, me hizo dar un tremendo respingo.

— Me asustaste— gemí

— En algo malo venias pensando

— No me hagas reír— murmure intentando disimular

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada especial, me llamaba para hablar de algunas cosas, nada de importancia

— Vamos Rosalie ¿no esperaras que yo, Alice Swan, me trague esas palabras?

— Tendrás que hacerlo porque será lo único que escucharas de mi boca— Alice hizo un puchero, el que hacia cuando quería algo desesperadamente, intente ignorarla y morderme los labios de la risa, no quería decir nada aun, quería que este encuentro quedara en secreto

— Eres mala, mala hermana

— Dime lo que quieras pero no te diré nada además es algo sin importancia— concluí— ¿Dónde esta Bella?

— Creo que salió, Leah me dijo que había salido como alma que se la lleva el diablo

— Quizás donde habrá ido esta chiquilla, vamos a tener que ponerle un ojo encima no quiero que se meta en problemas, no sé porque presiento que muy pronto Bella estará metida en muchos

— Si yo también lo pienso además que Bella se las trae, esta mujer es de armas tomar.

— Lo tengo más que claro, por ahora nos mantendremos al margen, cualquier cosa que suceda o si vez algo me avisas ¿bueno?

— Está bien, ahora me voy a los invernaderos, estaré toda la tarde por allá, si me necesitas me llamas

— Está bien— nos despedimos y cada una siguió su camino.

Faltaba mucho para que fuera atardecer por lo que me metí en el estudio y me puse a ordenar los papeles de la hacienda, quedaban menos de dos semanas para la feria de venta y los caballos estaban listos, Bella sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo con ellos así que nos quedaríamos con muy buenas pujas, de eso estaba completamente segura. Mi padre estaba en los predios con Billy, casi todos los días lo sacaban a pasear, las terapias de mi padre también iban de maravilla, ahora por lo menos tenía un poco mas de libertades en lo limitado que se veía en la silla, sus manos se movían con las decisión y podía tomar objetos solo. Solo esperaba que todos los cambios y mejoras de esta hacienda surtieran efecto, aun seguía empeñando mi palabra, no saldría de aquí hasta que Tornado Negro no fuera lo que algún día fue.

**Emmett POV:**

— ¿Cómo te fue con la güerita?— le pregunte a mi hermano cuando llego

— Bien, creo— comento mientras se tiraba en el sillón del salón

— ¿Qué pasa chiquillo? ¿problemas en el edén?— comenzó a burlarse Jasper

— No me molestes Jasper, no es un buen día.

— Creo que alguien tiene problemas de amor

— ¡ya basta Jasper!— lo reprendí— deja a Edward tranquilo.

— Si déjame en paz, iré a nadar un poco, estaré en la alberca por si me necesitan

— ¿hoy no tienes que ir a las oficinas?

— No, esta es como mi semana libre, los compromisos importantes son más adelante

— Qué bien, entonces descansa chiquillo, que ya te hace falta un relajo, estas muy gruñón— bromee lanzándole un cojín, lo atajo y devolvió aun con más fuerza

— Ya me voy, nos vemos

— Adiós— nos despedimos al unisonó.

— A este algo le pasa— murmuro Jasper

— Si es verdad, creo que todo tiene que ver con esa mujer, Isabella.

— ¿tú crees?— pregunto Jasper enarcando una ceja

— Acaso no viste como destilaban odio esos dos hoy día, si hubieran estado solos se habrían lanzado al lodo a pelear

— Si es verdad, eso sí pude verlo. Esa chiquilla es de armas tomar, espero que su hermosa hermanita no sea así.

— A ti te trae de un ala Alice Swan, te he visto como la miras, maldito güero— tome nuevamente el cojín y se lo lance a Jasper

— No inventes— me lo devolvió— que a ti te he visto babeando por la más grande Rosalie.

— Si…— murmure con mis ojos perdidos en el suelo pero con una enorme sonrisa— esa mujer me trae muerto, es que no sabes lo que es ella, es maravillosa, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Dios, ojala pudiera estar con ella.

— ¡ha! Veo que vamos enserio

— ¿tú no?— pregunte enarcando una ceja

— Hermanito, creo que esta partida te la he ganado yo, Alice Swan es mi novia

— ¿tú qué?

— Mi novia, ya he salido varias veces con ella y la chica es esplendida

— ¡canijo!— grite con alegría— no me habías contado, pero que buena noticia Jazz me alegro por ti, espero que todo les resulte bien.

— Yo también y gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu ¿Cuándo te le tiras encima a la Rose?

— Pronto, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, quiero a esa mujer para mi hermano, ciento que ella es la para toda la vida.

— ¡wow! Vamos enserio, me parece. Apúrale así organizamos una salida los cuatro ¿no mi Emmett?— rio.

— Si podría ser, lo malo es que nos tendremos que aguantar a la Tanya esa.

— ¿te cayó mal?

— No lo sé pero algo tiene, me parece que lo que le gusta de Edward es el billete no como es, y este como se enamora hasta de los postes creo que le sigue el amen, la tipa es bonita pero le falta de adentro

— No como mi Alice, es una caja de virtudes.

— No empecemos porque Rosalie es una mujer increíble— ambos soltamos carcajadas de felicidad— podríamos estar así todo el día, viendo quien es la mejor y jamás ganaríamos. Ambas son maravillosas ¿no crees?

— Claro que si, muero por invitar a Alice a la casa.

— Primero cuéntale a Edward, sabes que él no se lleva con las Swan en especial con Isabella por lo que tendremos que contarle con bastante psicología lo que sucede.

— Si pero después veremos eso. Ahora iré a acompañar a este mendigo, estaré en la alberca con Edward si me necesitas.

— Está bien, yo iré a los establos, tengo un montón de trabajo para la feria de venta

— ¿Cómo van nuestras crías?— pregunto mientras nos poníamos de pie

— Excelente pero asegúrate tu de tener los vinos para la cata.

— Si no te preocupes tengo las mejores reservas para la feria.

— Bien, bien. Entonces nos vemos mar tarde güerito.

— Nos vemos

— Adiós

— Adiós.

Me puse el sombrero y me fui hacia las caballerizas, la tarde seria lenta pero debía trabajar si no me volvería loco pensando en la mujer de hermosos ojos, Rosalie Swan me tenia tomado de los pelos, lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos y estrecharla hasta sentir su cuerpo fundirse con el mío, podría decir que ha sido un amor a primera vista, porque aunque no la he visto mucho siento algo muy especial por ella, lo más probable es que pronto no pueda pasar un minuto sin su compañía.

— ¿va a salir Emmett?— me pregunto Sara cuando estaba ensillando mi caballo, el trabajo había sido mas tortuoso de lo normal pero por fin la hora de verme con Rose estaba llegando, Jasper y Edward se habían ido a la ciudad por un encargo y la hacienda estaba sola para mí, eso era bueno ya que nadie andaría por los predios molestando.

— Si Sara, iré a dar un paseo por los predios— ella sonrió, como sabiendo que no le decía toda la verdad.

— Está bien, lo esperamos para cenar, que disfrute su paseo.

— Así lo hare, gracias— me despedí de ella y me subí a mi caballo.

Creo que Sara se dio cuenta de que no iba solamente a cabalgar por mi aspecto, estaba recién bañado, muy bien vestido y absolutamente perfumado, un vaquero común y corriente no sale a pasear en estas pintas, yo cuando salía a cabalgar lo hacía con ropa de trabajo pero esta vez era diferente ya que me iba a reunir con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. El atardecer estaba recién comenzando, cabalgue rápidamente hacia los limites de nuestras haciendas, reduce la velocidad cuando estaba casi llegando, sentía una emoción indescriptible que me era difícil de controlar, lleve al caballo hacia las vallas y espere pacientemente, cinco, diez, veinte segundos se hacían eternos de pronto una silueta en la llanura me hizo sonreír, parecía una aparición pero era la más hermosa que jamás imagine. Su caballo era tipo apache, venia con un sombrero negro que hacia resaltar su dorada cabellera, desde lejos ya podía ver la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos. Galopo hacia mi dirección y sentí mi corazón palpitar fuertemente, cuando la tuve en frente no me contuve las ganas, me baje del caballo y cruce las vallas para recibirla, tome las riendas de su caballo y lo sosegué, la tome de la cintura e hice bajar.

— Dios mío, como te había extrañado— susurre acariciando su cara, tome su sombrero y lo saque de entre nosotros, roce mi nariz suavemente en su piel. Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante de que nuestra piel hizo contacto, sentía mi corazón estallar y tenía un nudo en mi estomago.

— Yo también— susurro acercándose a mi boca, la invito fue muy bien recibida, mis labios se acercaron rápidamente a los suyos para ser besados. Delinee la entrada de su boca con mi lengua quien rápidamente recibió compañía, nuestras manos estaban rozando nuestros cuerpos en una frenética carrera. Quería tocarla, quería tenerla, quería besarla pero por sobre todas las cosas ansiaba amarla, amarla tanto como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, la adoraba y ya no podía negarlo.

— Te amo— le susurre en un momento de éxtasis— sé que es muy pronto pero créeme que en este momento podría morir en tus brazos y lo haría feliz, Rosalie te amo como jamás pensé en amar a alguien, eres maravillosa, no quiero estar un segundo más sin ti— me separe a duras penas de sus labios, mire sus ojos y estos brillaban con un fulgor que muy pocas había visto antes.

— Yo también te amo Emmett Cullen, intente evitar el sentimiento pero veo que es más fuerte que yo, desde que te vi esperándome supe que te amaba, es inevitable y quiero vivirlo a tu lado.

— Entonces que esperamos mujer, ven conmigo, sígueme en tu caballo.

Bese una vez más sus labios y me pase hacia mi hacienda, me subí en el caballo y comencé a galopar seguido por esa hermosa mujer. Sin duda alguna este era el momento más feliz de mi vida, pocas veces me había enamorado pero esto era más que amor, jamás había sentido un sentimiento tan fuerte en mi vida, Rosalie Swan es mi alma gemela. Nos internamos en los hermosos bosques donde ya no había ni una división, las vallas y lo que nos separaba había quedado atrás, la luz del atardecer aun nos brindaba una vista privilegiada del color del bosque, cabalgamos a velocidad por entremedio de los senderos hasta llegar a un barranco en donde se tenía una vista magnifica, me baje del caballo y ayude a mi mujer a que bajara.

— Esto… es maravilloso— murmuro acercándose a donde se podía ver el valle.

— Si, este es mi lugar favorito— tome de mi silla una manta, la extendí en las orillas en donde era aun mas privilegiada la vista— ven siéntate aquí— Rosalie se sentó y yo de inmediato me senté detrás de ella, pase mis manos por su cintura y la atraje hacia mi pecho.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces mujer, quiero que jamás nunca te separes de mi Rose, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— Rosalie giro su cara y me miro anodada, sus ojos brillaron nuevamente y beso rápidamente mis labios, la fuerza que ocupo en el beso nos hizo tumbarnos a ambos, yo quedando de espaldas en el suelo y ella sobre mí, sentirla nuevamente tan cerca provoco que la temperatura de mi piel subiera a niveles insospechados.

— Claro que seré tu novia Emmett, eso ni lo dudes, te amo.

— Y yo a ti— me abrace con ella, pegando nuestras figuras, sintiendo como cada parte de ropa desaparecía en mi imaginación y nuestros cuerpos se fundían.

— Seremos muy felices Rosalie de eso estoy más que seguro.

— Te creo mi amor, confió en que lo seremos— sus manos acariciaron mi rostro lentamente, cerro sus ojos y beso con dulzura mis labios, yo no me podía quedar quieto la apreté a mi cuerpo y gemí por lo bajo intentando controlar el enorme deseo que tenia por ella.

Las palabras cada vez fueron sobrando, sin darnos cuenta estábamos ahí, en mi lugar preferido entregándonos el uno al otro como estaba seguro seria de por vida, porque esta mujer seria mi compañera para siempre, haría que mi sueño se volviera realidad algún día.

**Bella POV:**

— ¿para qué demonios me trajiste al pueblo?— pregunte enervada con Alice, me había sacado de las caballerizas en donde estaba entrenando para arrastrarme, literalmente, a la camioneta.

— Quiero que me acompañes, que te distraigas, he venido solo por unos cuantos fertilizantes así que no reclames, agradece que no te traje a comprar ropa porque eso si es un castigo para ti.

— Si, no me lo recuerdes— gruñí molesta.

Avanzamos por entremedio de la gente lentamente, como es un pueblo pequeño no hay muchos autos o camionetas como es el caso nuestro que anden por las calles, se ven a los vaqueros andar a caballo o en mulas. Alice con toda la paciencia del mundo manejaba a la menor velocidad posible, yo iba casi desfalleciendo por el calor, además que aun no se me pasaba la cólera que tuve hoy en la mañana. Sin duda el encuentro con el desgraciado de Edward Cullen me había agriado todo el día, maldito imbécil ¿Quién se cree para decirme esas cosas? Es un desgraciado pero ya me las va a pagar el muy mendigo. ¿Quién demonios de creía para andar trayendo a sus noviecitas de aquí para allá?, la muy perdida me miro de arriba hacia abajo ¿Quién piensa que es?, es solo una cantantucha de por ahí. De solo pensar en toda la rabia que me da se me amarga el estomago y el espíritu, además… el muy desgraciado sigue llamándome "mujer fea" y todo ese tipo de improperios, odio cuando lo escucho de su boca, de esos labios carnosos y de color carmesí, agite mi cabeza rápidamente, no, no, no, Edward Cullen es un hombre prohibido para mi, el es mi enemigo y por muy… agraciado que sea, el no está en mi camino.

Aparcamos la camioneta en las afueras de la tienda de la tienda de fertilizantes, Alice como siempre iba tan campante, entramos y mi ánimo fue decayendo con más rapidez, cada vez me sentía aun mas enojada con todo el mundo. A mi hermana solo le basto con mirarme para saber lo disgustada que estaba.

— ¿Cuánto vamos a tardar?— le pregunte cuando entramos en la tienda

— Espero que poco pero si quieres me esperas afuera, haber si el aire te arregla un poco el ánimo.

— Muy chistosa— bromee— te espero afuera— Salí y creo que la predicción de Alice no había sido tan herrada, el aire fresco de la tarde me hizo sonreír de inmediato.

Me apoye en la camioneta mientras disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, como Alice me había sacado tan rápido de la casa ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa, iba con mis pantalones apretados para montar y los recubridores de piernas además de una camiseta blanca y un stepson de color negro. No era la mejor tenida para pasar por el pueblo, solo esperaba no encontrarme con nadie. Mientras contemplaba la tarde el reflejo de un enorme porshe de color plateado llego a mis ojos, era un auto enorme que parecía salido de una revista de autos del año.

— ¿de quién demonios es ese auto?— me pregunte en susurros, antes de terminar de formular mi respuesta una puerta de algunas tiendas mas allá se abrió dejándome ver a los dueños de aquel inmenso auto.

— Te dije que trajéramos el Jeep— rezongo un hombre pelirrojo que llevaba una enorme caja, otro de cabellos color oro pero largos también venia con una caja en sus manos.

— No rezongues tanto chiquillo, si ya se te había pasado lo gruñón.

— No me jodas Jasper, ahora ¿Cómo hacemos para meter estas cajas en tu pequeño auto de juguete?— pregunto Edward Cullen a su hermano, así que el también había estado de mal humor, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que no era la única que me sentía mal.

— Como sea— aquellos hombres estuvieron más de diez minutos intentando meter aquellas cajas, lo bueno es que lo lograron, algunas risas involuntarias salieron de mi boca mientras veía como Edward empujaba con todas sus fuerzas aquella enorme caja dentro del auto. Cuando lo lograron ambos siguieron hablando, yo no estaba tan lejos por lo que se escuchaba lo que decían

— ¿Qué nos falta ahora?

— Los fertilizantes que nos encargo Sara

— Ve tu a comprarlos— le dijo el pelirrojo que parecía arder cuando la luz del sol tocaba sus cabellos.

— Está bien, espérame aquí—

Jasper Cullen se acomodo el sombrero y camino hacia la tienda de fertilizantes, cuando se perdió en el interior de aquella tienda mire de reojo hacia donde estaba Edward y lo vi nuevamente empujando la caja hacia dentro, una carcajada que resonó en toda la cuadra escapo de mis labios, no la podía contener, se veía tan chistoso empujando la caja, fue algo inevitable, lo que tampoco se pudo evitar fue que él me escuchara y viniera a increparme.

— Le parece chistoso— menciono cuando estaba casi al lado mío, me erguí y mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, la luz del sol aun le seguía pegando en los cabellos, mis ojos se embelesaron unos cuantos minutos al verlo resplandecer como el ave fénix, su cabello se veía como las brazas.

— Si, déjeme decirle que me parece chistoso, para alguien como usted debe ser algo agobiante meter cajas en ese pequeño Porshe— su ceño se frunció pero luego soltó una risita.

— Claro pero para usted que tiene este enorme monumento de camioneta no debe ser muy difícil meter un montón de cajas— asentí— y eso está bien ¿sabe?— dijo con voz tersa— porque así no tiene que pensar tanto, podrían fundírsele las neuronas— mi estomago se apretó, aquí vamos de nuevo con los insultos.

— Óigame mal nacido, usted no tiene por qué estarme insultando

— Para una mujer ruda como usted Sra. Isabella creo que no es tanto insulto, podría decir que hasta es un alago, que su mente sea elemental y practica debería agradarla.

— ¡maldito infeliz!— le grite antes de empujarlo, su cuerpo se tambaleo algunos pasos pero se estabilizo de inmediato.

— No juegue conmigo señora— amenazo con un tono de voz que me erizo el cabello— mire que le puede ir muy mal además…— susurro acercando su cara cerca mío— no jugare limpio, créame que no hay nada que quiera más que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con usted— la mención y connotación de aquellas palabras me hicieron verberar, mi rabia se desbordo y mi mano se es tampoco con fuerza descomunal en su rostro, su tez blanca quedo marcada con la potencia de mi mano.

— Eres un desgraciado ¡atrevido!— grite presa de la rabia.

— No se ponga mojigata señora Isabella— bromeo mientras se sobaba el rostro, _si este infeliz supiera que no ha habido ni un hombre jamás, que mi virtud sigue aun intacta…_ pero él jamás sabría eso, nunca.

— Usted no me hable en ese tono, sabe que mas me voy, usted puede quedarse e irse al mismísimo infierno.

— No se vaya, ¿está esperando a alguien?

— A usted que le importa— murmure mientras me giraba para caminar, pediría un taxi y me iría sola a la hacienda, Alice ya se estaba tardando demasiado— vete al demonio Edward Cullen— me encamine rápidamente por la calle, estaba casi alcanzando la esquina cuando Edward me agarro el brazo

— Vamos Sra. Isabella no sea así de gruñona.

— Deje de llamarme Señora gran atrevido que no llevo una sortija en mi mano para haberme ganado ese título.

— Hay que melodramática—murmuro mirándome a los ojos, el cálido sol de la tarde me daba en el rostro haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos, sus facciones se veían divertidas, el malnacido estaba disfrutando de la situación. Mire por detrás y vi que la puerta de la tienda se abría.

— Suéltame— le pedí intentando zafarme de su agarre, esa debía ser Alice

— ¿de verdad quieres que te suelte?— enarco una ceja con una sonrisa burlona.

— Si desgraciado ya déjame— le grite ocupando mi fuerza para liberarme, me gire rápidamente y puse un pie en la calle, mi vista iba algo difusa, sentí que alguien me grito por detrás pero cuando me fui a girar la bocina de un auto me hizo sobresaltar.

— ¡Bella!— grito una voz que se parecía a la de Alice, vi el destello de un parachoques y me cubrí la cabeza presa del repentino miedo, un grito que sonó solo un segundo después calo mi cuerpo.

— ¡No!— alguien más hablo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera mi cuerpo volar y un impacto en la cabeza.

_A los dos segundos todo se volvió negro y oscuro, ¿estaría muerta?_


End file.
